Girl Meets Hartbreak
by SomosAmadas1013
Summary: Maya's world is crashing down. In order to get through, she's gonna need friends and family to make it. One friend might just become more than that along the way. Shawn and Maya father/daughter relationship with Lucaya as the end goal.
1. Just Like That

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I am a big fan of both _Girl Meets World _and _Boy Meets World. _I love Cory and Topanga, but I don't agree that Riley and Lucas are "the next Cory and Topanga". I think Maya and Lucas have something that I don't think we'll ever see Riley and Lucas having. Riley and Lucas are forced. There are too high of expectations for it to ever be natural. So, basically, you can expect Lucaya eventually. But first you are gonna see some Shawn/Maya father/daughter relationship. I love the relationship between Shawn and Mr. Turner in the original story! I see Maya and Shawn having a similar relationship, thus the basis of this story. But, I promise there will be Lucaya. Here we go...**

* * *

She would never forget that day. That day, the life she knew disappeared forever. That day officially ended her already short-lived childhood.

~~~~~§~~~~~

"Riley, it doesn't work like that. Life isn't fair. I'll be okay. I will." The blonde comforted.

"Maya, you always say that, but how could you possibly be okay after that?"

"I'll just get the chicken fingers next week, Riles."

"Yeah, but those are _the _best food in the cafeteria! How can they just run out like that?"

Maya laughed. "It's alright, I'm thinking about going vegetarian anyway. Have you seen how hot dogs are made?" She shivered.

The two girls had just finished their lunch, and were making their way to their lockers. Riley had been arguing that it was some great injustice that the cafeteria ran out of chicken fingers. Maya, however, was indifferent to the whole thing.

"Ladies!" A young boy cooed smoothly with a surprisingly deeper voice than he once had.

"Farkle." The girls said in their usual rhythmic unison.

The boys were just joining the girls in front of their lockers. They usually sat together for lunch, but it was Riley and Lucas' three year anniversary since the day they decided to consciously uncouple. Even though it had been three years, it was still a little awkward on days like that. After all, Riley is extremely sentimental and never forgets things like that.

"So, are we still going to see that new movie tomorrow night?" Lucas asked joining Farkle next to his friends.

"Totally! Why wouldn't it we? What reason could there be that we wouldn't?" Riles laughed nervously.

"Riley! You still haven't talked to your dad yet?" Maya questioned, calling her out.

"What? No! Okay, yes. But, you know how he gets!"

"It's a movie, Riles."

"In a dark room sitting next to two boys." She defended.

Maya quieted her voice to a whisper as she turned to her friend and said, "Riley, he knows you no longer have a crush on Lucas. We're going as friends. There is nothing wrong with that. It is completely innocent and completely platonic. He has to get that."

"Okay - I'll talk to him tonight."

"You better, the movie is tomorrow."

"I get it. Let's just go to history class."

With that, the four headed off to Mr. Matthews' U.S. History class. They took their seats in their usual spots. They still sat like they had since the seventh grade. Maya in the front next to Riley, with Lucas behind Maya (oh, and he how he did like that view) and Farkle behind Riley.

"How is it that we're in tenth grade and you're _still _our teacher?" Maya asked the curly-haired teacher, but they all wondered the same thing daily.

"Because, I'm the hero you deserve, but not the one you need right now." He stopped to think about, then shook his head. "Wait, that's not...I mean...just open your history books. Let's begin. Class, who can tell me about the Great Depression?"

Farkle raised his hand. Flipping over the name plate, Mr. Matthews swapped places with Farkle. Farkle then skipped to the front and proceeded to unleash his wealth of knowledge. When he had finished and took his bow, Mr. Matthews filled in blanks of what he missed, which wasn't much. Maya had already tuned out a while ago, though, while the others in the group listened tentatively. That is, until an announcement was made over the P.A. system.

"Maya Hart. Please report to the office immediately." She despised that word _report._

"What did you do, Maya?" Riley shifted toward her friend, distraught.

"Nothing! At least, I don't think I did anything..."

"You better go Ms. Hart." Mr. Matthews pointed towards the door.

Maya got up and walked out. Fear and panic struck her to the core. Each step brought on another drop of sweat. What could she have done? Was she in trouble? Was this about the fish bowl incident last week? She thought she had served her time for that. She had been in this situation before countless times. With exactly 246 detentions, she wasn't a stranger to this - nor was she proud of that either. But something felt different this time. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it did.

"Maya," the secretary greeted sadly.

"What is it Mrs. Shenigan?" Sensing the female's uneasiness.

She sighed. "Maya, I'm sorry to tell you this -"

"What is it? What's going on?" Now she was really worried.

"Maya, your mother has been in an accident. I don't know the details, but I've been informed she's been taken to the hospital."

"What?" Maya was shocked. She hadn't even realized that she had walked out of the school without saying a single word or grabbing any of her stuff until she was on the subway. Maya was completely lost in thought. Ever since she found out the truth about her mother back in seventh grade, they had been getting closer and closer. She truly loved her mother. She wasn't ready to lose her. Not yet. Not after everything they had been through.

"I'm looking for Katy Hart." Maya said rushing up to the receptionist at the E.R.

"And who are you?"

"I'm her daughter."

"I.C.U. room 202. It's that way." She pointed in a very general direction.

Maya took the wrong elevator to the wrong floor. She scrambled around, circling and back tracking. Hospitals are big and confusing. After the third wrong elevator and a stop on a floor that could only be described as area 51, Maya stopped a doctor and demanded that he take her to her mother.

"Room 202. Katy Hart." He said arriving in front of her door.

"Thank you," Maya said sincerely. "Can I go in?"

"Go on in. I'll page the doctor treating your mother to come and answer your questions."

She nodded with a debt of gratitude in her eyes. Then, she opened the door like it was a heavy vault.

"Mom? Mom what happened?" Her mother's face was unrecognizable. There were cuts, scraps, and bruises on any visible skin. She had noticeably broken her left leg and right arm. It wouldn't have surprise Maya if her mother had broken a couple ribs. Her head was wrapped in bandages. She was hooked up to about a gazillion machines and tubes. Her heartbeat, the only machine Maya could even begin to read, showed steady, though. That was good, right?

"Ms. Hart?" A deep voice from behind startled her. She turned around to see a man who wore blue scrubs and a white lab coat. He was older, Maya guessed he was like 100 (so in reality he was only 53).

"Yes." She finally responded.

"I understand you are my patient, Katy's, daughter. I am Dr. Robertson. I treated your mother when she was first rushed into the emergency room. I believe you have a few questions for me." He spoke very crisp and matter-of-factly.

"Why don't I start with what happened?" She asked.

"Witnesses say they saw her crossing 34th street when a drunk driver came out of nowhere and hit her."

"Why wasn't she at work? What was she doing out there?"

"I do not know that. I thought you might be able to answer that for us."

She shook her head slowly. After a short silence she opened her mouth to speak again, "Is she going to be okay?"

"She suffered a major blow to the cranium. There is a significant amount of swelling. Unfortunately, initial tests do not detect any cognitive function. In addition, vital organs appear to be damaged."

"I don't, I don't understand. What does that mean?"

"Your mother hit her head really hard. We will know more tomorrow, but these next 24 hours are crucial. We're looking for anything, any signs of life. In the meantime, are there any other family members you can call?"

Maya paused trying to take it all in. "No."

"I will leave you alone then. Let me know if you have any other questions."

"Thanks." Once he left the room, Maya fell into the nearest chair. How the heck did this happen?

* * *

**So, what did you think? Comments, criticisms, imaginary cookies - I'll take 'em all. **

**Also, for dramatic effect, try playing "Suggestions" by Orelia Has Orchestra when Maya opens the door to her mother's room. **


	2. No One Here

**Author's Note: Hold onto your cowboy hats, because here we go again...**

* * *

"Dad, it's been 20 minutes."

"The answer I was looking for was actually Franklin D. Roosevelt and the New Deal."

"Why isn't she back yet?"

"Riley, class."

"Sir, if I may," Lucas cut in.

"You may not."

"This is a little unusual, even for Maya." Lucas continued, ignoring his curly-topped teacher.

Riley stared at her father with her beady, puppy dog eyes. He sighed as he knew he had to cave. "Go." He finally said.

Riley bolted to the office. Leaving the door to his classroom wide open. Not a moment was spared as a six minute walk took her three. She barged into the office, not afraid to make a scene. "Hello, Mrs. Shenigan. Where is Maya?"

"She didn't tell you? I suppose she just ran right out, didn't she?" She uttered that last part under her breath. "Riley, Maya's mom was in an accident. If I know Maya, I assume she ran straight to the hospital to see her."

"The hospital? Is it serious?"

"I'm not sure, sweety."

Riley walked back to her father's class confused and a little defeated.

"Is everything okay, Riley?" Cory asked instantly seeing the pain in his daughter.

Riley shook her head left to right. "No, daddy, everything is not okay. Maya's mom is in the hospital."

"Well, is she okay? Where is Maya?" Lucas asked concerned.

"I'm not sure. I think Maya is with her mother."

"Okay, we'll go as soon as school is over." Mr. Matthews said.

"Dad, she's there now. If I'm right, Maya is at the hospital all alone right now."

"I understand that Riley, but we don't even know if it's that bad. For all we know, she could have just broken a nail."

"We both know if that was the case, Maya wouldn't have rushed out of here without even saying something to me."

"Yeah, I know, but Riley I can't just get up and leave."

"Why not? You're not teaching us now anyway." Farkle pointed out. Cory looked out at the 20 students staring at him, and he realized he had once again dragged his class into a personal conversation.

"Just get through the next period and then we will go straight to the hospital."

"Mr. Matthews, can I come too?"

"Of course, Mr. Friar."

"Me too, sir. I want to be there for Maya." Farkle added.

The next hour dragged on and on. The three friends were anxious for school to be over. Each of them were displaying a nervous tick. Lucas patted his desk with his two fingers, Riley ate at her pencil, and Farkle couldn't stop shifting in his seat. Even Mr. Matthews found himself tapping his foot and watching the clock. They just wanted to be there for Maya. Dare they say it, but they even wanted to be there for Katy. They had come to like her as she let them in over the years. To make matters worse, though, Riley had a bad feeling about all of this. She knew it was no where near as simple as a broken nail.

Finally, 3 o'clock rolled around and the ring of the alarm sent the group running to come together. They met in front of Mr. Matthews' classroom.

"Are you guys ready?" He asked. They nodded.

~~~~~~~**‡****‡****‡**~~~~~~~

"Mom, can you hear me? It's your daughter, Maya. I haven't really been much of a daughter, though. I pushed you away for a while. And now...we were finally getting along. We were hanging out together. And then whenever Shawn would come over, it felt like we were a family. We were about to be a real family again. You have to come back to me, mom. Please. I don't want to be alone. I don't understand! Why weren't you at work? Why were you crossing that street?" Maya spoke to her mother as she sat in a chair next to her. She delicately interlaced her fingers with her mother's own bruised and skinned fingers. She didn't cry though. She refused to cry. She was strong. She had to be strong.

The door opened, making Maya jump. "Hi, I'm sorry to startle you. I'm nurse Lindsey. I'll be one of your mother's nurses during this rotation. I'm just going to change her IV."

"Nice to meet you, Lindsey."

"You must be pretty confused, huh? From what I understand it all happened really quickly."

"Yeah. Can you tell me anything more about her condition?"

"When your mom was hit by the car, her head hit the pavement pretty hard. It caused cranial bleeding, which caused swelling in the brain. She's not responding to anything right now."

"Be honest, how does it look? Is she going to pull through this?"

"Well, it's still early. She is doing as expected for someone who has sustained this kind of trauma. However, the brain is a very... delicate system. Damaged brain cells don't repair themselves the way other cells in the body do. Even if she does wake up, there could be lasting effects."

"Lasting effects?"

"There could be anything from paralysis to mental retardation to blindness. Honestly, it is too early to tell. The doctors are going to run some more tests," Lindsey looked at her with sympathy. "Is there anyone who you can call to be here with you?"

"Uh- Riley!" Maya surprised as the brunette and the rest of her friends entered the room.

"Maya! Why didn't you call me?"

"Maya, I have to go check on another patient. I'm one buzz away if you need me, okay?" Lindsey interrupted.

"Thank you, nurse Lindsey" Lindsey smiled faintly before taking her exit.

"Wow, Maya being polite? Something must be wrong." Lucas took a sharp elbow to Farkle's side in an attempt to silence him.

"Poor Katy. She really looks to be in bad shape. What happened, Maya?" Cory asked, taking in the scene.

"I-I'm not sure exactly. She was suppose to be at work, but apparently she was walking across a cross-walk when a drunk driver hit and ran. She fell hard onto the ground. It messed with her head up pretty bad or something. Now she's just lying here in a come. The doctors are suppose to be running so more test. I'm sure she'll be okay. You guys can just go home."

"No, we're staying right here. You can't get rid of us that easily." Riley said, grabbing hold of her friend's hands.

"Yeah, that's right. There is no way we'd ever leave you here alone." Lucas added.

"We're all here for you, Maya," Farkle contributed.

"All of us," Cory finished. "Topanga will be here as soon as she gets off of work."

"Thanks guys. No, really, _thank you_. I appreciate it."

A different doctor walked in on their moment. This doctor was similar to Dr. Robertson in that he had the beginnings of a full head of white. Except, this doctor didn't wear scrubs. He was dressed formally with a white lab coat draped around him.

"Hello," he greeted. "I'm the neurologist, Dr. Parrish. I'm going to take Katy to run some more tests. It'll take at least a good half hour. The waiting room is right down the hall, but I recommend going to the cafeteria, taking a walk, or anything else to take your mind off of what's going on."

"Thank you, Dr. Parrish." Cory said as he led the kids out the door. Maya stopped in her tracks to take one last long look at her mother.

"Don't worry, she'll be back in no time," Dr. Parrish reassured.

The group headed to the waiting room. There were two other people there when they arrived. Maya empathized with them. she wondered what their story was. Why they were there. This was the intensive care floor, after all. Maybe they were in a similar situation. It pained Maya to think others were hurting the way she was, but in a weird way, it also comforted her.

They sat in the uncomfortable chairs without saying a word. No one knew what to say, so instead the just sat there avoiding eye contact.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Maya broke the unbearable silence that had lingered ten minutes more than it needed to.

"I'll go with you!" Riley perked up.

"No, Riles. I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll be okay. You stay. I will be right back."

"A-are you sure? Let me go with you. You shouldn't be alone."

"Riley, I'm sure. I'm fine. Apparently, three coffees go straight through a tiny girl like me," Maya lied. She couldn't even think of eating or drinking with the burning pit raging through her insides. So, there was no business in her little bathroom excursion. Despite this, she left the waiting room and followed the signs for the restrooms.

"Wow, Maya's taking this really well. I expected puffy eyes, stream marks, and a river of snot," Farkle said, completely fooled by Maya's mask.

"Farkle," Lucas reprimanded.

"What, it's what we're all thinking?"

"You sort of have a point, I guess. I mean, I don't think I could be as calm and level headed as she is being. Has she even cried at all?" Lucas noted.

"Come on, guys! This is Maya we're talking about. _Our _Maya. Strong, stubborn, brave; Maya. Here mom is going to get bettter and everything will go back to the way it knows that. You'll see," Riley said optimistically.

"I don't know, Riley. Even if she does pull through, I don't think things will ever be the same." Cory regretfully said.

~~~~~~~**‡****‡****‡**~~~~~~~

Maya entered the surprisingly sanitary bathroom. She walked over to the sink and noticed her appearance in the mirror. Her hair was a mess and her face wasn't much better. "You're fine Maya. It's still too early to tell anything definitively. She's gonna be fine. She's young. She'll come home with a tuna melt to apologize for putting me through such crap - just like she always does. You're not gonna cry. Not this time." She splashed some water on her face and then reapplied her makeup (the war paint of a woman).

By the time she got back to the room, Topanga had arrived and was holding Cory. She had gotten off early because she couldn't concentrate while one of her daughter's was going through such a hard time.

An hour passed and they were allowed to see Katy again. They took shifts going in one at a time. Someone was always with Katy, and someone was always with Maya. Hours passed by without any word from the doctors. Nurses came in and out changing tubes and poking Katy with needles, but they were in the dark on any new news. Before the group knew it, it was ten o'clock. Lucas, Farkle, and Topanga went home for the night, but Cory and Riley stayed for a little while longer.

"Go home, guys."

"No! We're not leaving you here," Riley protested.

"I'm grateful, but Riley there is nothing here for you. There's no bed or couch for you to sleep on, and what would you do without Mr. Maximilium the Multi-colored Manatee? I have a couch next to my mom, and I don't need a stuffed animal. Go home and come back early tomorrow."

"Maya is right, Riles. Let's go home. I'll bring you back first thing in the morning."

The pair left and again it was just Maya and Katy...and the beeping of the monitors.

"Hey mom. You gotta come back to me. You owe me! I at least deserve an explanation! I deserve you at my graduation. At my wedding. If I ever have kids. I deserve more time. And what about Shawn, huh? Doesn't he deserve a little? I though you liked him? This is just like you. I thought you were different. I thought you were of the left. Shawn's been left by so many, you can't leave him too. Please don't leave me either." Maya was on the verge of tears, but she didn't cry. She couldn't. She wouldn't. Not yet. Frustrated, she moved herself over to the couch and tried to close her eyes. The moment she began to fall asleep, alarms started going off and a bunch of nurses rushed in.

"What is it? What is going on?" Maya panicked, but no one would answer. "Hello?"

Finally, the beeping and the chaos stopped and the nurses started clearing out. One stayed behind to explain that all that commotion was just some air that got into one of the tubes. That was essentially her night. Alarms would go off throughout the whole night for various reasons. Maya was lucky to have closed her eyes twice for ten minutes. It seemed like years passed before Riley finally showed up as promised at 7:30 am. Riley had brought supplies for Maya to freshen up (new clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, etc.). The rest of Maya's friends had come with the Matthew's as well. By the look on all of their faces they hadn't slept much, either.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Riley opened with, handing her the bag of supplies.

"Did you?" Maya retorted.

"MAYA! I've been calling you for the past 24 hours. Are you okay? Where's Katy?" A bearded man stormed in.

"Shawn?" Maya said in disbelief.

"Thanks for coming, buddy." Cory said to his best friend.

"Thanks for calling, Cor." He hugged his better half and then focused back on Maya. "So, what happened? Can I see her?"

"She was hit by a drunk driver crossing 34th. She's in the room unconscious. The last tests they ran didn't show any brain waves. I just don't understand why she wasn't at work." Shawn lowered his head as he looked away. "Shawn? Do you know something?"

"She was suppose to meet with me. That's why I got so worried. When she didn't show up, I kept trying to call you and your mother. Until Cory called, I just thought Katy didn't want to see me. Maya, we were suppose to being going on a date. We didn't tell you just in case it didn't work between us. I am so sorry. Maya, this is all my fault!"

"You're right this is your fault! If it weren't for you she would have never been on that street! She would still be here with me and not lying on that bed!" Maya yelled.

"Maya." Riley tried to calm her down.

"No! I don't want to look at you right now! And don't even think you'll be allowed in that room!" Maya stormed off to see her mother.

"Maya!" Riley yelled out.

"She's just hurting. She doesn't mean it, Shawn. This is no way your fault." Cory comforted his friend while everyone else stood in shock.

* * *

**I'm just gonna be honest here, I have a hard time writing for Farkle. Don't get me wrong, I love his character, I've just never written for a character like him. I apologize for that. It is going to take me a little bit until I can figure out his character. I hope everyone else is close to their character, though. Comments, suggestions, tips, and criticisms are all welcome! Also, I really do like cookies.**

**Suggested Song: "No One Here" - The 88**


	3. Mors Ultima Linea Rerum Est

**Author's Note: So, this is a relatively short chapter, but it is a game changer. **

**Suggested song: "Benediction" - Luke Sital-Singh**

* * *

Shawn waited a good thirty minutes before going in after Maya.

"I'm not mad." She said the moment he stepped foot through the door.

"I know," He replied.

"I'm not sad either."

"You're not?"

She shook her head slowly. "Why would I be? She is going to get better. You'll see."

There was a slight lull in the conversation. Shawn tried to organize his thoughts; thoughts he had developed during the half hour prior. "I've been here before, you know? Many times. So, I understand how you feel."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I do. My dad passed away when I was a little older than you. And there was also a man who was probably more of father to me then my actual father at one time, was very close to death."

"How?"

"He wrecked his motorcycle. He was in really bad shape, just like your mom, maybe even worse."

"Did he make it?"

"He did. We still get together whenever I'm in Philly. So, I believe it when you say she's going to get better."

"Do you really think that?

"Do _you_?" He circled the question back to her.

"Honestly, I'm not too sure anymore." Shawn put his hand on her shoulder which led into a hug. "Shawn," Maya spoke softly into his shoulder.

"Yeah kiddo?"

"I'm sorry for earlier. For yelling at you. I shouldn't have done that. You didn't deserve it."

"Don't mention it."

Two long hours passed. Shawn spent some time talking to Katy, and the rest talking to Maya.

Suddenly, the rest of the group crowded into the tiny room, interrupting their bonding.

"What's going on?" Maya asked before seeing Dr. Robertson appear. "Oh."

He cleared his throat. "I hate giving this news, I really do. After monitoring your mother's extremely fragile condition and considering the extensive trauma she endured, we don't believe Ms. Hart is capable of making a recovery."

"What are you saying?" Shawn interjected.

"The swelling went down in her brain -"

"That's good right?" Riley interrupted.

"Normally, yes, but I'm afraid the damage has been done. Her scans show zero brain activity. The synapses are not only not connecting, they aren't there. Her scans just show a large grey clouded area where normal brain activity would show."

"So, what?" Cory asked.

Dr. Robertson held his breath for a minute. He then slowly and shakily released it. "I'm afraid, Katy is brain dead. Even if her brain had been untouched in the accident, the injuries her liver, intestines, and heart sustained are too great. With her organs failing and her brain in the state that it is - I'm sorry, we've done all we can do."

"No, no, no, there's gotta be something. There could still be a miracle. I believed there would be a miracle. There has to be one." Riley said hopeful.

"I am truly, deeply sorry. I'll leave you to say your goodbyes." Dr. Robertson said before taking his exit.

Maya shook her head. "He's lying! She is going to be fine!"

"Maya -" Riley sniffed between tears upon realizing the reality of the situation.

Maya's hand slowly reached towards the golden metal heart wrapped around her neck. It was the locket her mother gave her all those years ago. "No! She has to be okay. I'm not ready to be alone again! I don't want my mom to die!" For the first time, Maya let the dam burst and tears flooded her face. "The last thing she said to me was 'I love you'. And do you know what I said to her? 'I know'! I didn't even tell her I loved her back. I thought I would have my whole life to tell her. She's gonna die not knowing how I really felt."

"She knew, Maya, she did!" Riley cried.

Maya collapsed to the floor, swimming in the hot tears falling from her eyes. "No, she didn't. I can't - I can't loose her! Haven't I been through enough? Was I really so bad that I deserve this? She promised she would be here for me now on! She promised she wouldn't miss anymore important moments! I don't want to live without her. I'm not- I'm not ready for this!" Maya couldn't speak anymore. She just sat on the floor bawling.

Cory and Topanga held each other tight. Trying to look away from their grieving 'adoptive' daughter, Topanga cried into Cory's shoulder. Riley turned to her Uncle Shawn who put a protective arm around her so that she wouldn't have to look either. Lucas, on the other hand, wanted to run to Maya, but his legs wouldn't move. He didn't have the words to comfort her either. There was not a dry eye in that room. Even Farkle was in tears. They cried together like that for three hours. They cried until the wells were dry. They cried until it was physically impossible to cry anymore.

~~~~~§~~~~~

Katy held on off of the ventilators for one more day. Her heart eventually stopped and she was unable to be revived. She was officially declared dead on December 12th, 2017 at 3:13 pm. Maya would never forget that day. That day that changed her life forever. That day her mom died.

* * *

**PSA: Every 51 minutes, someone dies from an alcohol related car accident. You can be the change. It just takes two beers to start reducing proper judgement. Be responsible for not only yourself, but other people too. If you see someone intoxicated, under no circumstance can they be allowed to drive. It's not worth it.**


	4. Call the Funeral

**Author's Note: Okay, so I know things have been kind of depressing up to this point. This is a short chapter, but it is going to segway into happier times I promise.**

**Suggested Song: "The Funeral" - Band of Horses **

* * *

It was a beautiful service, everyone agreed. It was a little nippy outside, so not many people stayed to watch the casket lower. But Maya did. People patted her on the back and hugged her as they would walk away. Maya watched as they threw dirt on the wooden box. She watched as a crowd of people turned into her core group of friends. Lucas, Farkle, Riley, Shawn, Cory, and Topanga stood behind just enough to give her space, but enough to let her know they were there. Once the ground was firmly packed with the fresh dirt, Maya laid her last couple of flowers on the grave. It was a mixed bundle of bleeding hearts and snapdragons.

"I'm sorry I wasn't always the daughter you'd dreamed of - the good little daughter you deserved. Rest in peace, mom. I love you." Maya said gripping the heart on her locket.

Snow began falling on the gloomy scene. "Let's go, Maya." Cory said leading her away.

The funeral was over, but Maya still had to hold it together for the wake. The funeral procession wasn't anymore cheery. A young life with so much potential and so many years ahead of her was lost. Nothing could take that sting away. And just when things couldn't look more bleak, that's when _he _walked in.

"Dad?" And just like that, all eyes were on Maya and the mysterious man. "You're not welcome here."

"Why not? She was my wife. You're my daughter."

"Exactly, she _was _your wife and I _was _your daughter, but not anymore. Not since you walked out on us." Lucas, Riley, Farkle, and Shawn stood tall with scowls on their faces as they stepped right behind Maya to back her up.

"Maya, I just wanna pay my respects to your mother."

"I called you when she was in the hospital. You wanted nothing to do with her then."

"Wait, what? Maya, you called him?" Riley said confused.

"When I found out my mom was first admitted - yeah I did. And then he told me never to call him again." She turned to glare at her father again. "So, no you're not welcome here."

"Maya, thing are different now. With your mom gone, I'm responsible for you."

Maya laughed. "No, I want nothing to do with you! I would never go with you after what you said to me. Even if it means living on the street."

He breathed out a sigh of relief. "Oh, good. I thought I would actually have to take you home with me."

"Good?" Maya said hurt. "You hate me that much?"

"I don't hate you Maya, it's just I have a family."

"You had a family!"

"But this family looks up to me. They need me, Maya."

"So did we." Maya walked away with tears in her eyes.

"Leave." Shawn commanded with a boom.

~~~~~§~~~~~

Riley found Maya crying in the bathroom. "So, that was your dad, huh?"

Maya looked up, with water still in her eyes, to see her friend standing at the door. "I almost forgot what he looked like. You know sometimes I would just pretend that he was dead. It was easier that way. Riley, my dad hates me."

"No he doesn't."

"Then why doesn't he want me?"

"I thought you didn't want to live with him?"

"I didn't. I don't. I just...I want to be wanted."

"He just doesn't understand what he's missing. Maya, I am so sorry."

"It's okay. Not even _you _could fix this."

"I hate that! I hate that I can't help you!'

There was a brief moment of silence. "You know, it's crazy. My whole life all I wished for was my dad coming back and swooping me up in his arms. I never imagined it would go down like this."

"Then let's show him." Riley put her hands on Maya's shoulder. "Let's show him how strong you are. Go back out there with your head held high. Show him what he's missing."

Maya nodded. "Okay."

Riley helped her clean herself up. She wiped away the tears and fluffed her hair. When Maya stepped out of the bathroom, she was surprised not to see her father. Instead, Shawn had been standing outside the door waiting for her.

"How are you doing, kiddo?" He asked sincerely.

"Well, my mom just died, my dad wants nothing to do with me, and to top it off I have no place to call home." Maya's voice broke halfway through her sentence.

"What would you think about staying with me? I got a job at the _New York Times, _so it looks like I'll be sticking around for a while. What do you say? Would that be cool?" Shawn asked.

Maya left out a slight laugh. Her front tooth slide over her bottom lip as she smiled. "Yeah, that would be cool." She said nonchalantly.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Thoughts, comments, criticisms, cookies... **

**We'll start exploring Lucaya in the next chapter. I'm super excited! Also, that's not the last we'll be seeing of Maya's father...**

**And finally, since you guys have made it through all this heartache, I'm going to be uploading a bonus chapter along with this one.**


	5. Girls Chase Boys Chase Girls

**Author's Note: You guys have suffered enough, so I'm giving you this bonus chapter to lighten things up a bit.**

***Suggested Song: "Don't Stop" - 5 Seconds of Summer (Alternative: "Girls Chase Boys" - Ingrid Michaelson)  
**

* * *

It was her first day back at school since her mother's passing. She was suppose to return days earlier, but she spiraled quickly after her mother's death. Maya went into a deep depression, so Shawn didn't think it was a good idea to send her back to school. She even stopped talking to her friends for a couple days, including Riley. She shut herself in her room, and spent her days lying in her bed. Then after almost setting fire to Shawn's apartment, Shawn sent Maya to see counseling. Maya hated it at first. For the first three sessions she didn't say a single word. But she warmed up to it, and she had to admit it was helping her a lot.

She walked into the school without her usual confidence. She never liked school to begin with, but she especially didn't like the idea of walking through the halls with pity-filled eyes judging her. But what rattled her even more was the thought of seeing her friends. She was afraid to see them after they way she treated them. In fact, she hadn't even ridden the subway with Riley like she usually would have. She felt guilty and ashamed. Maya didn't think her friends would ever forgive her.

"MAYA!" Riley ran up and hugged her blonde friend, but she pushed her away. Lucas and Farkle had come up behind Riley and were just as confused as Riley was. "Maya? What is it?"

"Don't you hate me too?" Maya questioned.

"We could never hate you Maya," Riley said compassionately.

"Why would you think that?" Farkle asked.

"I treated you guys horribly. I ignored you."

"You think you can get rid of us that easily? Come on, have a little more faith in Ranger Rick," Lucas teased.

"What's more important is that you are okay now," Riley smiled. The group pulled her in for a hug, and this time she accepted it.

"Thanks guys." Maya said grateful.

The day dragged on, but at least she had at least one of her three friends in each of her classes so she was never alone. She just had to make it through a couple of days and then it would be Christmas break. That was her mantra - "3 days". But she couldn't say being back at school was bad. It kept her mind distracted, and history with Mr. Matthews was always an adventure. To top it off, she got her chicken fingers at lunch that she was so unjustly robbed of weeks ago.

At the end of the day the group met up. They agreed they would hang out a Riley's today - Topanga had made cookies. They opened the doors to step out of their day prison when they noticed something strange, an abundance of white coating the ground and still falling from the grey sky.

"Snow," Farkle observed.

"It's beautiful," Maya added. They walked further out into the frozen tundra. Their eyes didn't stray from dazzling flakes that trickled down to the chilled earth.

Maya felt something cold explode on her back. She turned her head to see Lucas run to hide behind a snow mound as he gathered more snow.

* "Oooh you're asking for it!" Maya yelled, scooping up her own ball of white fluff.

Farkle and Riley grinned as they quickly picked up on the game. Before they knew it snowballs were flying everywhere. Other kids from the school joined in the fun too. Grunts and laughter were all that could be heard as they ran around in front of John Quincy Adams High School. Lucas picked up a huge mass of snow and formed it into a monster snowball.

"Don't you dare throw that at me!" Maya warned.

"Okay, I won't," Lucas smirked.

"What are you doing?" She slowly started backing away, but he ran up to her and had her cornered.

He jolted his arm to make it look like he was going to throw it, but instead he dropped it. It made him laugh that his little prank freaked her out so much. Taking offense, she gave him a shove. He shoved back. And she did the same. They went back and forth until before they knew it, Maya was flat on the ground with Lucas right on top of her. They stared deeply into each other's eyes for a good minute. Maya bit her lip, and boy did Lucas enjoy it.

"Oh just kiss her already!" Riley yelled. Going along with Riley, Farkle made a kiss-y face.

Lucas and Maya looked at each other and back at the teasing pair. Without saying a word, they non-verbally agreed to team up against Riley and Farkle. Jumping up, they grabbed snowballs and fired their shots.

Two hours later, the four were thoroughly exhausted. It was hard to declare a definitive winner, but both teams argued it was them. They lied with their backs on the wet ground with their feet out in front of them on what was just used as their battle field. Their faces were a bright pink hue, their clothes were soaked, and Riley and Maya had ice-y chunks entangled throughout their long locks. Despite that, they had the biggest smiles on their faces. For the first time in forever, things were finally seeming normal.

"Riley?" Riley's former partner spoke softly.

"Yes, Farkle," She replied.

"Do you think we can get some hot cocoa with those cookies?"

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that. I know it was short, but more Lucaya is on the way I promise. **


	6. A Not So Merry Christmas

**Author's Note: So, I'm just going to apologize ahead of time. I know we just had Christmas, and I know at least I'm sick of Winter/Christmas, but yeah I'm going there. There are some goodies in here, though, including the return off a certain someone. I also apologize, I was hoping to have this chapter up earlier today. Nonetheless, I got it up! I hope you enjoy!**

**WARNING: There is a little bit of language in this chapter. It is not significant, I just wanted to warn you just in case. **

* * *

"Maya, let's go!" Shawn called up.

It was Christmas morning and everyone was celebrating at the Matthews, as usual. Maya and Shawn were running late. Maya was upstairs still doing her hair and makeup, while Shawn was scurrying around downstairs.

Maya liked Shawn's apartment. It was bigger than her mother's, and it was much nicer. And it was in a better part of town. Shawn said it is only temporary, though, until an apartment opened up in Cory's building.

"MAYA - " He yelled again, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Oh, great, now what?"

He walked over and yanked the door open. He was surprised when a familiar man appeared holding a box wrapped neatly and tied with a bow.

"What do you want?" Shawn huffed.

"I want to see my daughter."

"Last time I saw you, you didn't feel the same way."

He laughed. "I think we got off on the wrong foot. Let's start over, I'm Richard Pritchett." He extended a hand that Shawn refused to acknowledge. "Look, I've been thinking a lot and maybe I do want to be in Maya's life."

"Why now?"

"Well you know, our little talk after the funeral got me thinking. I haven't always been there for Maya, and she's a special kid ya know. And uh - what I'm trying to say is, I missed out and I don't want to miss anything else."

"Really?"

"Really. Look you don't have to let me in. I'm sure you have some place to be," he pointed to the poorly knotted and tacky tie, "and I got to get back to my family, but can you just give this to her - " He was holding the box out to Shawn when Maya came down the steps.

"Dad."

"Maya," He breathed.

"So, what? You're sharing gifts with Shawn, now?" She said sarcastically.

"Maya, sweety, no, this is for you."

"Sweety?"

"Can you please just take it?" He begged.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Just open it.'

"Later. I'll open it later. We're late from a real family dinner." She said pushing him aside and straight past him.

Shawn's eyebrows lifted as he tilted his head. "Later. Rich." He then proceeded after her.

~~~~~§~~~~~

They showed up to the party and everyone rushed to greet them. The curly topped man ran to his friend and welcomed him with his usual huge embrace. Even though Shawn had moved closer and now saw him pretty much every day, the two always came together as if it were the first time in twenty years. Riley greeted Maya the same way, but she didn't react the way Riley did. She hated to admit it, but her encounter with her father had left her shaken.

"Are you okay, Maya?" Lucas immediately picked up on the tension.

"Yeah. I'm just bracing myself for Mrs. Matthews's tofurkey dinner." Maya lied.

"What? I just spent three months defending animal rights activists. Just three days with them and I turned vegan. I say we try this and if we don't like it, I won't make it again."

"Oh, we won't," Maya patted her back as she went to take her seat across from Riley's uncle. "Josh." She nodded her head in his direction.

"Maya." He nodded back.

"How's college?" She asked.

"It's good. My stats prof. is really tough, but other than that. I love being in the frat house."

"It's not good for you Joshy. I'm telling you, you're better off without them," Cory said protectively.

"They're not _that _bad," He defended.

"They made you run around campus naked!" Cory argued.

"I was wearing underwear!" Josh threw his hands up.

The banter made Maya giggle, and Lucas took notice of that.

"Alright, that's enough boys. Let's eat this delicious food, to which I slaved hours over," Topanga stepped in.

Dinner was as gross as expected, but Topanga basically forced it down their throats, so they ate it diligently. Afterwards they sat around and played games and told stories. They listened to "Silent Night", "White Christmas", "Jingle Bells", and all of the other Christmas classics that just fill you with cheer. They were laughing and happy. Then came time for presents, and Maya was reminded of the gift waiting for her at her home. The gift that her father had brought her. She tried to hide her sadness. She put on a mask of happiness, but it was hard. It was getting harder and harder to keep that mask.

After everyone finished opening their gifts, the adults pulled out champagne for themselves and sparkling grape juice for the kids. Everyone gathered around the tv where they had put a fake fire on a loop. They buddy-ed up so that everyone was next to or holding someone they loved as they prepared for a toast.

"To the end of a horrible year and in hopes of a better new year," Cory held up his glass.

"Cheers!" The group yelled, clanking their glasses together.

Harder and harder. That d*** mask.

Maya slipped out in the midst of all the celebration. She considered going up to the roof for some air, but instead her feet lead her to the notorious window seat that her and the brunette usually share. However, this time it wasn't Riley who met her there, but Lucas.

He found Maya balled up on the seat. Tears were emerging, but not yet falling. "Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked.

She shook her head, signalling the okay.

"It must be hard without your mom here on Christmas," he said carefully.

"I'm used to it." She said with her chin still pressed to her knees.

"Because your mom worked every Christmas?" She nodded. "How is that even possible? I thought every place was closed on Christmas."

"Not a diner in New York, apparently," She huffed.

They were still for a moment. Not a word. Just understanding between the two.

"My first Christmas away from Texas, my first Christmas in New York, without my family, without my friends, it was all off. Like it wasn't even my Christmas. It was like I was watching a Hallmark special, except I didn't get a miracle Christmas back in Texas. I'm not saying that it is the same, or that I know what you are going through, but I think I can understand a little."

Maya smirked. "Naw poor Cowboy isn't on the range. How horrible!" She said bitterly.

"That's not fair and you know it," He said hurt.

"I'm sorry. I just - Even in a room full of people, I feel so empty and alone. Like there is this void that can never be filled."

"Maybe you'll meet someone who will fill that void. Maybe it is someone you already know," He hinted.

Maya wrinkled her nose. "You might be onto something Ranger Rick."

"Oh yeah?" He smiled.

"Yeah. Actually, my dad stopped by Shawn's apartment this morning. At first I thought it was all a bunch of bull, but he said he wanted to be in my life again. What do you think?"

Lucas scrunched his nose and furrowed his brow. For a second, he thought Maya might actually be talking about him. He was also repulsed that she was actually considering letting that awful man back in her life.

"Wait, back up a second. Your dad came back?" He said confused.

"He did, and he brought me a present too."

"What was in it?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, yet. I didn't open it."

"Maya, don't take this the wrong way. I want you to be happy, I really do. But, I think you need to dig into this a little more before you let him back into your life."

"I know," She said.

It was silent again, but Lucas could hear the last few verses of Bing Crosby's "Have Yourself A Merry Christmas" playing downstairs. "Just do me a favor." He finally said.

"What?" She responded.

"When you decide to open his gift, promise you'll let me be there." He stared at her sincerely.

"Okay, I promise."

* * *

**SO, I'll let you imagine the rest of the Christmas-y stuff. Honestly, I just wanted to get that over with. Lucas and Maya are getting closer. They're coming together slowly, naturally. At least, that is the goal. That is definitely not the last you are going to see or hear of Richard Pritchett (Maya's dad). **

**I LOVE reading your comments, criticisms, and reviews, so keep 'em coming! I have yet to receive imaginary cookies though... I like chocolate chip...**


	7. Wanted

**Author's Note: I know these past chapters have been pretty short, so how about a longer-ish chapter? This chapter has the goods, I'm telling you right now. :D**

**Suggested Song: "Wanted" - Hunter Hayes**

* * *

_Previously on Girl Meets Heartbreak: "Dad" ... "Maya... I'm responsible for you"..._ _"I would never go with you"_ ... _"Maybe there is someone who can fill that void...maybe it is someone you already know"_ ... _"I just...I want to be wanted." _

~~~~~§~~~~~

Maya decided not to open the box yet. She put it on the desk in her room and just left it there to sit. It was a new year and Maya had decided that everything had to be new. She decided not to think about her father, or her mother for that matter. She was going to be a better student (which she laughed at, knowing nothing was going to change regarding school). She was going to be a better...whatever she is to Shawn. She was going to be a better friend. She was going to be better, a new Maya.

It was their first day back after winter vacation. Maya did her usual morning routine. She went over to the Matthews's and dragged her friend, who was having a crisis of nuclear proportion (she had a zit), out of bed and had her ready to go within minutes.

Riley extended her arm to her best friend. "You ready to take on the new year?"

"Girl, I'm ready for the world." Maya laughed. And with that, the two scampered off to the subway.

They had their normal subway interactions. Each passer-by contributing something to the girls' experience. So, it surprised Maya when Riley decided to get candid while holding the germ-infested silver poles of the subway.

"Maya," her serious tone coming out of nowhere, "if you decided to go out with Lucas, I would be okay with it."

"What?" Maya said confused.

"If you and Lucas were to start going out, I would be happy for you. You guys would be really cute together."

"Where is this coming from, Riles?"

"I just want you to know that you have my blessing."

"Thanks, but I don't think that is ever going to happen."

Riley looked at Maya as if she were some lame puppy. Then she proceeded to slowly pat her head.

"What is this? What are you doing? Stop that. Stop it. RILEY!" Riley flinched back.

"You guys would be really good together. Just think about it," Riley finally said.

Maya couldn't stop thinking about what Riley said for the rest of the day. That was strange - even for Riley. It haunted Maya. She hadn't even thought about dating Lucas. In hindsight, maybe she had. She _was _the first to spot Lucas on the subway that fateful morning. He always did know how to cheer her up. And she did enjoy their little game. Was she into Lucas? Was he into her? NO! She was not going to go there. Even with Riley's blessing, she couldn't go against her friend like that. There is a code for that - or something.

"Hey beautiful." Farkle jokingly flirted, interrupting her day-long thought train.

"Hey pretty thang." Riley played along.

Maya laughed. "You guys are goofballs!"

"You guys wanna do somethin' tonight?" Lucas asked.

"We never did see that movie. What do you say, **ya'll** up for it?" She taunted Lucas.

"I'm game." Lucas said ignoring the blonde.

"On a school night!?" Riley and Farkle panicked together.

"Yeah, why not?" Maya asked. "Just tell your dad it's for me and he'll be all for it, Riles."

"Give me at least a day. Can we go tomorrow?" Riley asked.

"Yeah okay." Maya said. Farkle and Lucas went agreed too.

They heard the bell ring. "Let's go." Riley said.

The rest of the day went by really quickly. As much as Maya hated to admit it, it felt good to be back. She actually had a good day. She forgot all the hurt she had in the school atmosphere. She was surprisingly happy. She was excited to hang out with her friends who she missed dearly. Maybe, just maybe, she would make it through all this mess.

The next day seemed to drag a little more. Riley managed to get approval for the school-night movie. It was like the anticipation cast a spell over time to slow it down. Minutes took hours. When school finally ended, Maya raced home. They were catching the early movie, so that didn't give her much time to dump her school stuff and freshen up.

When she got to Shawn's apartment, a man in a suit was standing outside their door waiting. "Maya Hart?" He presumed.

"That's me," She answered unsure.

"I'm Donald Burton. I'm your mother's lawyer. We're still working out the details of the will, but she wanted you to have this as soon as possible." He handed her a worn white envelope. "That is all for today. We'll be in touch about the rest of the will's contents."

"Thank you?" Maya looked down at the envelope confused. The front read "_Maya, please read_."

She waited until she was inside sitting on the couch before opening the letter.

_Hey Baby Girl,_

_Where do I start? If you're reading this, I am not around anymore and I am so sorry for that. I'm sorry we don't have forever. I never wanted you to get this letter so early in your life. I know you must hate me for leaving you too. I hate me for that. Maya, I thought I knew what living was, but my life didn't start until I had you. I regret not being able to be there for you as you experience life. I hate that I won't be able to hold your hand or kiss your boo-boos like I used to. But I guess I stopped doing that when your father left, and you are definitely not five anymore. Oh boy - this letter gets harder to write each year. Maya, I am so proud of you for the woman you are becoming. I know you've been hurt in the past, but don't let this break you. Maya, you don't need me. You never did. You are a strong, talented, and beautiful young woman, there is nothing you can't do. You don't need me to accomplish your dreams. If anything, I held you back. I wasn't able to support you or spoil you the way I wanted to. But you found a good, loving family with the Matthews - with Shawn. They were always better for you than I was. Maya, I failed you. Time after time, I failed you. I let you down I can never apologize enough. I won't be able to be physically there for you anymore, but I will always be here for you my love. If you hold me in your heart, I will always be with you. Don't cry for me, Maya, but carry on and make a new life for yourself. Find someone to love. Find happiness, and when you do, don't let it slip away. I've written letters for you to open as you experience each big moment in your life, but that doesn't mean I won't be here for you during the little and everyday things. Maya, no matter what happens to you, I could not be more proud. I love you with all of my heart. Goodbye dear._

_Love, _

_Mom _

Maya sat on the couch crying, tears staining the paper. She read the letter over and over, memorizing each word, each dotted 'i' and crossed 't'. She was so distracted that she didn't realize she completely missed the meet up time with the gang.

When she didn't show, it was Lucas who volunteered to check on her. He rushed to the apartment. The door was unlocked, so he slowly proceeded into the family room where he saw a crying Maya on the couch. He ran over to her and took a seat beside her.

"Maya? What's wrong?" She handed him the letter and he read over just as carefully as she did. "Oh, Maya," He said beginning to cry. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and brought her into a tight hug. He drew circles on her back with the palms of his hand. When she had had enough, she pulled away.

"I was stupid to think I thought I could move on! I thought I could be happy, but every time I start to something like this happens. I can't forget her, I don't want to. I just - I want the pain to go away. I want it to stop hurting so much!" Maya cried.

He didn't know what to say. For a while he just rubbed her back and let her cry. All he knew was, the last time he saw her like this, she secluded herself in her room and pushed her friends away.

"Maya, thank you for sharing this with me. Please don't ever shut us out again. I can't bare to not see you," Lucas pleaded.

"Why do you care?" She said between tears.

"Because Maya. Your mom's death taught me that we don't have much time. There isn't enough time to worry about the little things. I can't...I can't - what I'm trying to say is, Maya, I like you. Seeing you hurt breaks my heart."

"So, you pity me?"

"No, I don't pity you, Maya. Being iced off by you made me realize that I hate not being with you. I realized it didn't work between Riley and me because she isn't you. It's always been you. I want you, Maya."

"Oh."

"That's it? '_Oh_'?"

"Lucas, you dated my best friend."

"That was forever ago. You and I both know she moved on."

"Lucas...I can't go out with you right now."

"Why not?"

"I'm not stable!"

"I don't care."

"What do you want from me?" She asked.

"Tell me honestly how you feel."

She hesitated.

"Come on, Maya. I like you. I have ever since you came up to me on that subway three years ago! I. Want. You."

She thought about what her mom said about her finding happiness. Then she thought about what Riley had said to her about her blessing and being okay with this. Did she know he was going to do this? Finally, her eyes met his watery puppy eyes and she gave in. "I like you too." She whispered.

"What was that?" Lucas tilted his head so his ear was closer to her mouth.

"Don't make me say it again." Maya said stubbornly.

"Oh, come on! I just poured out my heart to you. Say it."

"I like you, okay?!"

Lucas smiled as he turned his head ever so slightly, just until their lips were a minty breath a part. Lucas cupped his hands around her tiny, porcelain face. Her heart stopped when he inched his lips slowly towards hers until they were completely connected. Her lips were so small and soft. His lips were bigger and greedier, but surprisingly gentle. Years of unspoken longing unleashed into that long, hungry, and passionate kiss.

"What's this?!" Shawn yelled storming in, allowing the couple to gasp for the air they had been deprived of. "Get out. Out!"

Shawn lifted the boy off the couch from the back of his shirt. Lucas threw his hands up admitting defeat, prompting Shawn to release Lucas so that he could walk on his own. Shawn shewed the boy until he was fully outside. Then he slammed the door. It was like he had taken a page from Topanga and Ava's playbook. Lucas smiled from behind the door, while Maya remained happy on the couch.

It was worth it.

* * *

**They're together! Or are they? Was this just a kiss or are they in it for the long haul? Find out in the next chapter. Dun dun duunnnn! **


	8. Waiting Game

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long with the new chapter. I wasn't feeling very well for a couple of days. Regardless, here it is. Huge shout out to UrFriendTheNinja who was the first to share some delicious cookies with me. Shout out also to Waffleslover98 who gave me some yummy warm cookies! I raise a tall glass of milk to you both in show of my gratitude! :)**

**Also, just a warning, this chapter got a little darker than I originally intended. **

***Suggested Song: "Waiting Game" - Banks**

* * *

"He kissed her Cor! Full on lip to lip macking!" Shawn anxiously paced around his best friend's living room.

"At least there was no tongue," Shawn shot Cory a death glare.

"He plays it so coy and innocent, and then BAM he's macking on my sweet, angelic Maya!"

"I know, Shawn. You gotta keep an eye on that one." Cory said knowingly from experience.

"In MY living room!" Shawn ignored the words of his friend.

"In your own home..." Cory shook his head disapprovingly.

"He can't do that. She's not allowed to kiss anyone at her age!"

"If I remember correctly, you were the king of making out in 7th grade, Shawn." Cory observed.

"Yeah, but she's different!"

"And why is that, Shawn?"

"Because..." Shawn said softly with his chin resting on his right shoulder.

"Because..." Cory pried.

"Because she's important to me! And I KNOW what that boy is thinking, and he is not allowed to think those thoughts or even come close to having that. Not with her! Not yet."

"I know Shawny, I know."

"What am I going to do about this, Cor?"

"Unfortunately, Shawn, I've seen the way they are together and he makes her happy. She could use some happy right now."

Shawn sighed deeply. "I wanted to be the one to make her happy," he whined, "they grow up so fast!"

"Don't I know it," Cory said phased as his not-so-little little girl walked through the door - with her three best friends, including a certain young cowboy.

"YOUUU!" Shawn pointed at the boy he had kicked out the day before. Lucas cringed a bit.

"Oh boy, here we go." Maya said unenthused, throwing her hands up as she plopped onto the couch.

"Sir, if I may -" Lucas said delicately.

"You may not!" Cory intruded. After seeing every eyeball shift his way, he cleared his throat. "Sorry, habit."

"Sir," he began looking at Shawn but briefly turned to Cory, "sirs, I like Maya a lot. I've spent a lot of time thinking over this. You can trust me with her. I will treat her right. I won't hurt her."

"You can't promise that." Shawn pointed out in a surprisingly calm and level tone.

"I understand, and you're right. I can't promise that. I can't predict the future. But I know how I feel about her now, and I'm crazy about her. At the very least Maya should be able to decide for her own what she wants." Lucas added justly.

Shawn turned to his mini-me, "Maya?"

She sat up straight and without wavering responded, "I want to see where this goes."

Shawn slowly in-took the air around him as he nodded his head. Then he exhaled at the same speed. "Okay. But NO more making out in front of me! I don't want that image in my head - EVER. And he is not allowed in your room!"

"What about with the door open?" Maya bargained.

"Fine." He gave in reluctantly.

Lucas and Maya shared a smile over their victory.

~~~~~§~~~~~

They weren't too couple-y, especially during school. However, on this particular day they decided to hold hands. And I mean the whole day. Farkle thought they had super glued their hands together. He even spent the afternoon in the lab concocting a solution to counter the adhesive. He succeeded in making something of a dark green color in a test tube, and when he tried to pour it between the couple's hands Riley practically had to left tackle him. And by practically, I mean she did. But even Riley had her suspicions. Despite this, Maya and Lucas kept a tight grip on each other as long as they could. They didn't know why. They didn't have a reason. They just liked being able to hold each other that way. They stayed like conjoined twins until they stepped outside the big glass doors of John Quincy Adams High School.

"Dad." Maya was surprised by the visitor standing five feet in front of her. As always, her friends backed her up, but stood at a reasonable distance to give the two their space.

Richard waved to her friends in the background, then focused back on Maya. "Maya, baby, did you open the gift I gave you?"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "No, not yet."

He pursued his lips together. "I understand. If a present isn't your speed, how about going to dinner some time?"

She was taken aback. "Um, I don't know. I just - I need some more time to think."

"Fair enough. Well, if you reconsider, you can reach me here." He handed her a slip of paper with seven digits on it. After ensuring that she had the paper firmly in her hand, he walked back over to a black Lexus. He waved on last time before driving away.

"What was that?" Riley asked coming up to her friend.

"He wants to hang out some time." Maya answered distantly.

"Well you're not going to, right?" Riley asked, remembering the pain he had put her through.

"I'm not sure yet. Lucas, can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure." Riley and Farkle departed from the pair, leaving them to be.

"I want to open his gift. Will you open it with me?"

Lucas smiled, pleasured that she held to her promise. "Of course I will."

They went back to Shawn's apartment, no longer holding hands. Maya was too lost in thought about her father. Lucas didn't take his eyes off of her, though. He would protect her from running into poles and parking meters when the two round objects on her face stopped working. She didn't walk, she trudged. He considered picking her up and carrying her several times, after all it would save a heck of a lot of time. He decided not to due to the fact that the exercise would be good for her brain.

"Lucas?" She voiced as they got to the door.

"Yeah?"

"What would you do, if it was you?"

"What?" He was slightly confused.

"On the one hand he left us and said terrible things to me. But he's my dad, and that throws everything to the wind. So, do I trust him or not?"

"It seems to me you've already made up your mind."

She nodded turning the gold handle to the right and pushing the red wooden door in front of her. She then led her beau upstairs and into her room (with the door open). She grabbed the fancy box from her white distressed desk and collapsed into the comforts of her bed. She patted the spot next to her, prompting Lucas to join her.

"What do you think is in there?" He mentioned curiously.

"I'm not sure. Probably some cheap, crappy, ugly sweater I won't be able to return for money."

He laughed at the idea.

"That's not funny!" She argued playfully.

"Yeah it is!" He fought back. Her glare brought him to a surrender. He prepared to admit his defeat by clearing his throat. "Okay, it is not funny. Now just open it!"

She pulled at the wide red and white stripped ribbon. Then she flipped it over on its bottom. She ran her finger between the tape and the wrapping paper to try to divide the two. She did so extremely carefully. She didn't want rip any of the paper. Once she got the paper off, she rotated it back to the direction it was before. Then she pulled off the lid to the medium sized gray box.

Maya gasped as she realized what it was.

"What? What is it?" Lucas said concerned. "Maya, what is it?"

"This is the only picture I've seen with my mom, dad, and me in it, and it's framed. It is certainly the only photograph of all three of us smiling."

"Can I see?" She handed him the picture to look at. "Oh, wow, Maya this is really thoughtful of him."

Maya ran her fingers over the paper her father gave her that she crumpled up in her coat pocket. "Yeah, it really is."

Later that night, Maya decided to call her estranged father. They agreed to meet on Friday night. He would take her anywhere she wanted. She knew she would have to be sneaky. She didn't tell Shawn, or her friends for that matter. She spent her whole week thinking about where they would go. It wasn't until she got to their rondevu point that she knew where she wanted to go. They met in front of the Nighthawk Diner - her mother's diner. She wanted him to take her to where her parents first met.

*She waited a good five minutes before getting worried. She was on time, but he wasn't there yet. She checked her phone to make sure she had the time and place right, 8:30pm in front of the Nighthawk Diner. As she looked up from her phone, two thugs came out of nowhere and dragged her into an ally. She began screaming at the top of her lungs. She cried out for her dad, praying that for once he would show up when she needed him. She squirmed and wriggled and bent in ways she didn't know she could, trying to get out of the men's tight grasp.

She saw a shady figure at the entrance of the ally. She couldn't quite make out who he was. All she knew was she kept pleading for help, and he just remained still.

"I don't want to hurt you, not yet at least," He said stepping closer to the street light in the middle of the ally.

Maya's eyes went wide and immediately she was filled with a combination of rage and sadness. "Dad. Or should I even call you that? I should have known not to trust you. Why are you doing this?"

"You see, Maya, the world is tough. Crappy stuff happens in life. I lost my job recently and now I'm flat broke. To top it off, I just found out my wife Elaine is pregnant. I can't support 3 kids on no salary."

"So, what have I got to do with it?" That's when Maya's mind went wild with different scenarios. Would he sell her? Were those thugs gonna pay to do the unthinkable with her. Maya was terrified. Why didn't she tell anyone she was meeting him?

"When your mother and I got divorced she got to keep a sapphire ring passed down from my grandmother. I thought it was fake, but I found out it is worth thousands."

At first Maya thought he was crazy. She had no idea what he was talking about. But then she remembered this one time that she cried when her mom overreacted because Maya was playing dress up with her jewelry. Her parents had just gotten a divorce at the time, so Maya thought she was misdirecting her anger over that.

"So what?" She finally asked.

"The ring belongs to you according to the will. You are going to give it to me when you get it."

"What if I don't want to? It was given to me!"

"It was _my _grandmother's!" Maya spit at him, and one of the men immediately slapped her. "Do what you want Maya, but it is so hard to control hired thugs these days. Think about it. Oh, and don't tell anyone about our little conversation." He said as he turned to walk away. He was half-way through the ally when he stopped. He made a peculiar motion with his hand. That was all Maya remembered before everything went black.

* * *

**Umm...so I did not expect it to go there. I had a whole different direction planned out. However, as I was writing this just kind of happened somehow. I figured why not go there? And honestly, after I finished writing it, I can't even remember what my original plan was. So, I hope this is okay. We'll see how this plays out. You will be seeing more of Maya's dad and there will definitely be more Lucaya and Shawn/Maya moments to come. **

**Thoughts, comments, and cookies are always welcome and appreciated :)**


	9. Recoil

**Author's Note: First off, I am so sorry this chapter took so long. I have been so busy that my late night writing sessions have turned in to me actually sleeping. Second, wow, thanks for all the positive responses guys! I wasn't sure how you were going to take that plot twist. But hold on to your seats, because the plot roller coaster has just begun.**

**Suggested Song: "Wasting My Young Years" - London Grammar **

* * *

She laid there on the ground with her head pounding and a loud ringing in her ear. She tried to see what was around her, but her vision kept phasing in and out. In addition, it was much darker than she remembered. The ally light was still on, though it was flickering obnoxiously. Her spine tingled as the breeze shook her cold body. Maya tried to remember what happened, but that hurt her head even more.

Maya could see the screen light from her phone brighten from two feet in front of her. She painfully stretched her arm in front of her to grab it. The time read 12:03 am. 39 missed calls. 42 text messages. 37 voice messages.

She placed her hands under her chest and attempted to push herself up. She didn't think she was raped, but she must have fallen on the pavement relatively hard. She had bruises on her upper arms where the men had grabbed her, and bruises on her lower arm from where she hit the ground. When she turned her camera on to look at her face, she noticed a swollen purple bruise already bulged on her forehead. There were also several other nicks and bruises from falling, being slapped, and what not. She could probably get a more accurate count when she got home and had a better light. More importantly, she just wanted to get home. She was in so much pain, though. Physically and emotionally. Not only had she been physically beaten, but this man - her father - who she finally let herself trust, betrayed her. And that stung.

She thought about calling Shawn or Riley or Lucas, but she didn't want them to see her like that. And then there was what _he _said _"Do what you want Maya, but it is so hard to control hired thugs these days. Think about it. Oh, and don't tell anyone about our little conversation."_

So, instead, she took each excruciating step after another. Each step was a reminder of what she endured that night. Each tormenting and agonizing step.

Her eyes recoiled at the first sight of bright lights coming from headlights and the street lights of New York City. She held herself tightly as she walked, and flinched when she accidentally bumped into someone.

Finally, her slow, tearful gait came to an end, as she fit the key into the luck and turned the knob.

She was met by a worried and angered Shawn, Riley, Corey, Farkle, and Lucas.

"Maya! What happened? Are you okay?" A worried Riley ran up to examine her friend, who flinched back and refused to be touched.

"Kiddo, are you okay?" Shawn said concerned, also unable to touch her.

She struggled to hold in the burning tears. "Yeah. I'm okay. I uh slipped on some ice." She lied.

"Where were you?" Shawn shifted into angry parent mode.

"I was at the Nighthawk." She said in an honest, but brief way.

"Why didn't you tell me that? Why did you lie and tell me you were with Lucas?" Shawn continued, irritated.

"I just wanted to be alone."

"Maya, we were all worried about you." Riley jumped in.

"Yeah, Maya, you had us running around all of New York for you." Cory said slightly disappointed in her.

Lucas looked at her sadly. "You could have at least told me."

It was a lot for Maya to take in. She was being attacked on all fronts that night. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't think I would be gone that long, but then I fell and - I'm sorry!" She said letting the tears escape her eyes as she ran up to her room.

"Maya!" Shawn called out, but she was already gone. "Was I too hard on her, Cor?"

"She lied to you. We spent the whole night looking for her."

"I don't know Cor, I think there is something she's not telling us." Shawn said suspiciously.

"Like what?" Riled said concerned.

"I'm not sure, yet. But I am going to find out." Shawn said determined.

~~~~~§~~~~~

She quickly closed the door behind her. She had to find that ring. She just wanted this to be done and over with. She wanted to move on.

She dug through all of her jewelry boxes and all of her mom's stuff, but she couldn't find it. _D*** it! _She thought.

_"The ring belongs to you according to the will."_ Maya remembered. The lawyer must have it. Crap, the lawyer said it could be a while until she gets the rest of the contents of the will. She didn't have that kind of time. What was she gonna do.

She continued throwing clothes on the bed and the floor, and creating total wreckage, just in case she did have it by chance.

She heard a knock on the door. She couldn't quite decide which friend she was gonna put money on. Before she could make her guess, Shawn let himself in.

"What are you doing?" Maya snipped.

"I think the better question is, what are _you _doing?" He noted the mess she just created.

"I thought you were Riley." She tried to change topics.

"No, she went home. I sent them all home."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because it is late, and it is not fair to keep them here worrying about you. They've already done enough of that." He said with a hint of snip himself. "What's going on kiddo? Are you really so angry that you would destroy your room?"

"I just wanted to be alone! Still do..." She lied.

Realizing he wasn't getting anywhere, he sighed. "Regardless, you were out late, you lied to me, and you didn't call me or text me or anything to let me know where you were. You're grounded. No Lucas. No movies. It's just school and home for you."

"This isn't my home! You're not my parent. You're not my mom! You're not my dad either! You can't do this!" She didn't know where this was coming from. She liked Shawn. She was glad Shawn wasn't her dad, that awful or horrible man. She was just tired and hurt. She didn't mean to yell.

Shawn inhaled sharply. He knew how she felt. He had been there not too long ago. It still hurt him, though. "You're under my roof. And while you're under my roof you will do what I say." He stormed out.

He made it halfway down the stairs before he realized he gave her "the roof" speech. He stopped and pivoted his heels, running back into her room. Upon seeing her frozen in her room, he ran up to her and placed his big hands on her tiny cheeks. He then pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, thank God you're still here! I gave you _the roof _speech. Why would I give you the roof speech?" He cried, still holding her close.

"Did you think I was going to run away?" She managed to get out.

"Maybe."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I did." Shawn said, finally letting her out of his embrace. "I ran away when I was given that speech."

She processed what was happening, and realized just how much she hurt him. "I didn't mean it early. You might not be my biological parent, but you are the only one here right now. The only one who cares for me enough to put up with me, even after I tried to set your apartment on fire. This might not be my home, but you are the closest thing I've got to a home."

Shawn smiled with relief. "The next time you're feeling alone or like running away, can you please just come to me?"

She smiled back. "Sure."

~~~~~§~~~~~

Meanwhile two pairs of eyes from men dressed in black, watched from her window. They had to make sure she didn't breathe a word to anyone of what actually happened that night.

* * *

**There it is. I know it was kind of short and uneventful, but I wanted this to be a Shawn/Maya chapter. I wanted to show that they are getting closer, because they are. **

**As always, comments, criticisms, cookies...**


	10. Before the Storm

**Author's Note: Guys, I can't apologize enough. The word "busy" could not even begin to describe the week I've had. Plus, I've been out a computer for a while now, so it is not very often I get to a computer to write. Regardless, we have made it to chapter 10. Can you believe it? I can't. I started writing this story late at night for the heck of it, and now look where we are. To celebrate, this is a happy chappy. I know it is getting pretty dark, so I promise to keep the lights on for this chapter. :) I hope you enjoy.**

**Suggested Song: "Thinking Out Loud" - Ed Sheeran **

**Shout outs to my readers:**

**brokenheartsparade - Thanks for the cookies!  
**

**UrFriendTheNinja - Ah, you are on to something. Hold on to those thoughts...**

* * *

Maya stared stoically out of her window. Her bruises still remained, but they were a little more faded. They weren't as swollen and the sting was less intense.

It was only five o'clock, yet it was black as night could get, she hated that about the winter. In addition, it was raining, but she didn't mind that as much. It gave music to her probation. Tomorrow would mark the end of her first week of being grounded. She was writing a speech to give to Shawn in an attempt to be released early for good behavior. She was tired of the white walls at school and the surprisingly picture-less walls at home. Her week of solitude forced Maya to contemplate the irony of brilliant, world renown photographer Shawn Hunter not having a single printed picture in his home. It truly puzzled her, but she didn't bother to ask. Her mind kept wondering back to that kiss she had with Lucas on the couch she had become particularly familiar with in the past week.

She hated the fact that he got to her like that. She hated that he was all she ever thought about anymore. She hated that a day without him was like a day without coffee - and who can really live like that? She was ready for a real date with him, but first, she had to get out of house arrest.

She had been thinking about it for days now. She regrets that she lied to Shawn and made her friends worry and she understands her actions were wrong. She realizes that there has to be repercussions for her misdemeanor; however, she feels that she has served her due justice and should be allowed freedom a week early. She even had the apartment clean three days running to kiss his butt even more.

A loud tap against the glass of her window shook Maya out of her thoughts and made her jump a good foot. It took her a moment to recognize the face behind the noise.

"Lucas? Lucas, what are you doing here!" She opened the window allowing him to slip in. He brought a puddle of water with him. "You shouldn't be here! If you get caught, I'll never be able to leave this apartment!"

"Where's Shawn?"

"Work."

"Until when?"

Her eyes lifted as she caught onto his thinking. "9."

With a big ole smile on his face and wide eyes, he grabbed her wrist and begin pulling. "Let's go!"

"Wait! Lucas, wait!" She put all her weight on her feet, halting him in his tracks. "Where is this coming from? This isn't you."

Maya scanned him for any sort of explanation.

"This isn't you either." He replied, more referring to her being stuck in a cage as opposed to her refusal to rebel.

However she took it, she gave in and followed him out of the window and into the rain. Lucas guided her down the slippery fire escape. When they landed, he grabbed her wrist again and just started running.

"Where are we going?" Maya yelled through the rain.

"Anywhere!" He yelled back. It was a cold rain, but they didn't care. The kept themselves warm, and they giggled and laughed as they ran through the downpour.

He took her to a hot dog stand to nourish her body. Then they rode the subway to Central Park, not even bothering to use the umbrella system. When they got to Central Park, they splashed in puddles and and danced in the mud. She teased him about how comfortable he must be rolling around in the mud and how he must miss doing it at the farm. He simply retaliated with his perfected hog call. Admittedly, that was one of the things Maya loved most about Lucas - he never stopped surprising her.

It was eight o'clock and the rain had turned into a simply haze. Lucas led Maya to his grand finale destination - Time Square. But there was a concert going on so they couldn't even get past 46th street to see the best of it. So he grabbed her hand and slipped her through the crowd, his other arm wrapped protectively around her back. Instead of taking her deeper into the heart of Time Square, he took her through a building and straight to the elevator, top floor. He then took her to a private staircase and started walking her up.

"Lucas, where are we going?"

"You'll see." He responded shadily.

They reached the top of the stairs and Lucas opened another door. Maya's blue orbs glistened as she took in the view. He had taken her to the roof of the building.

She inhaled sharply as she stepped closer to the edge. "Lucas, it's beautiful!"

He was pleased that he was able to make her happy. "Yeah, I think it's even prettier than the view from the Empire State building."

"The lights!" She said speechless. "Look you can see the concert from here!" Maya closed her eyes and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"My aunt used to live here. When I first moved to New York, I would always come here when I missed Texas. Even though it can never compare to Texas, this place reminds me the beauty of New York. It quickly became my spot when I wasn't in school. No one knows about it, not even Riley." At the mention of her friend's name, Maya turned her head and looked sincerely at Lucas. "I want this to be our place now."

"Really?"

Lucas nodded a confirmation. He placed his hand delicately on her cheek, careful not to touch her bruises, and slowly leaned in. She mirrored his actions and their lips touched. They kissed with the brilliance of the lights and music in the background. They only came up to breathe when drops of the familiar substance exploded on their heads.

"Shoot!" Maya exclaimed in realization. "What time is it?"

Lucas checked his phone to see that it was** 8:42pm**.

"I have got to get home or Shawn will kill me!"

"I've got this." Lucas said confidently, taking the lead back down the building. And again they were running the wet street of New York City.

**9:07pm**

"Crap! Is your window going to be open?" Lucas yelled as they approached her fire escape.

"I don't know, did you close it?" She yelled back.

"I can't remember!" Despite his lack of recollection, they ran up the steel staircase. He sighed when he saw the window was indeed open.

Maya pursed her lips. "Well you got us back in on time, but down my now my room is going to be soaked." He raised his shoulders not sure what to say. "Way to go Ranger Rick."

Lucas laughed. "Hey, whatever it takes Clutterbucket."

Ignoring his insult, Maya changed the tone of their conversation. "I had fun tonight. Thank you."

"Me too." He said softly.

"We're not going to do the cliché kissing in the rain thing, are we?" Maya said hesitantly.

"Only because you asked."

"Oh no." He pulled her in once more for a longing kiss, rain falling heavily upon them and all.

**9:09pm**

Maya closed the window behind her. She quickly slipped into some dry pajamas, and hid the evidence.

**9:10pm**

Like clockwork, Shawn came home and went right up to Maya's room to check on her. Upon hearing the knock, she called for him to come in.

"How was your day, kiddo?" He asked entering the room.

"Just like every other day." She lied.

"Why are you wet?"

"I just got out of the shower."

"In your room?" He said noticing the water puddled on the floor.

"I left my window open. You know what, I think I'm gonna call it a night. It's been a long day, lots of homework."

"Okay. Goodnight." Shawn said suspiciously.

"Night."

"Oh, one more thing," He turned back to look at her, "Next time, just tell Lucas to use the door."

Busted.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Just so you guys follow, Shawn gets off of work at 9pm, and it takes him 10 minutes to get home. Thus, 9:10 is when he gets in. I just wanted to be clear on that.**


	11. Storm Warning

**Warning: Bad language in this chapter.  
**

* * *

"What do you think? Can I please be ungrounded?" Maya begged as she followed Shawn around their apartment like a shadow.

"No, you snuck away with Lucas and then lied about it. You clearly haven't learned your lesson. Just be thankful I am not extending your punishment an extra week." Shawn answered.

"Ughh! Fine!" Maya stormed off. "This is bulls***!" She muttered under her breath.

Shawn ignored her outburst as he poured some coffee into a to go cup and grabbed his wallet.

* * *

_6 Days Ago..._

_"So we agree then?" Shawn asked looking around Cory's living room._

_He told Maya he would be working late that night, but instead he arranged for her friends to meet in this way.___Cory, Topanga, Riley, Farkle, Lucas, and of course, Shawn, all gathered in the Matthew's apartment. Cory had dimmed the lights and made them all talk in a whisper while huddled in a circle - you know, for dramatic effect._ It was the day after her attack, and no one bought her story. There was no way she could have those kind of bruises from "slipping on ice". Riley had seen that episode of One Tree Hill when Brooke was attacked and told everyone she "fell down the stairs". That story was just as bogus as Maya's, and there was no way anyone was believing it.  
_

_They all nodded their heads in agreement_

_"If Maya is not going to tell us what happened, then we have to find out for ourselves." Lucas said firmly. _

_"Does everyone understand what they are to do?" Shawn questioned. Again they nodded. "Good. I told her she is grounded for two weeks. Which means we only have two weeks to figure this out." _

_"We've got two generations of the best schemers in the history of the world, we can do this Shawny." Cory reassured. _

_"I hope you're right, Cor..."_

* * *

_Present Day..._

"I'm going out for a bit, Maya." Shawn yelled up. He waited a moment, but despite not hearing a response he left the apartment.

Now a week had passed since Maya's dreadful night. Shawn was meeting up with the rest of the group for a progress report, though he knew they hadn't made much.

The gang had been waiting for a good ten minutes, when Shawn arrived. Farkle, Riley, and Lucas were seated on the couch, while Topanga stood next to Cory with her arms crossed. There was an awkward tension in the atmosphere, but Shawn didn't understand why, so he disregarded it.

"I'm sorry I'm late." He apologized.

"It's okay. Has she said anything more at all?" Cory asked, already knowing the answer.

Shawn shook his head. "Lucas, did she talk to you at all last night?"

"No, sir. I couldn't get her to open up about it."

Shawn sighed. "Did you check her phone?"

Lucas bit his lip as he slowly nodded. "Only because she wouldn't tell me! I don't see why you couldn't have just taken her phone when you grounded her!" Lucas said bitterly, seemingly coming from nowhere.

"I'm still trying to build a relationship with her, and breaching her privacy by reading her messages like that -"

"So it would be better if I did! We _just _became boyfriend/girlfriend!" Lucas said raising his voice.

"Oh, so you are boyfriend/girlfriend now?" Shawn fought back in a slightly mocking tone.

"Wait, boyfriend?" Riley jumped in, a little hurt after hearing those words out loud.

"Well, we would be if you gave us the chance to!" Lucas yelled.

With that, everyone broke into a roar of arguing. There was simultaneous shouting, and there might have been some pillows thrown. Most of the fighting wasn't even relevant to the original dispute. At one point, Cory and Topanga were arguing over how Cory did or didn't fold the clothes. Meanwhile, Farkle and Riley were fighting over the fact that Riley won't go out on a date with him because she's still into Lucas (which is a whole 'nother story in and of itself). It was like all of their frustrations were being poured into this verbal brawl.

"ENOUGH!" Cory finally shouted over all the other voices. He took a deep breath in and exhaled. "What did her phone tell you, Lucas?"

Everyone looked to the teenage boy who was now clenching his fist. "It is as we thought, she made a bunch of calls and texts to Rich. I think she was suppose to meet him at the Nighthawk. He is definitely involved." Lucas said disappointed. Just like that, everyone went speechless.

"Son of a b****! I am going to kill that b******!" Shawn said firely, throwing his arms fiercely through the air.

"Shawn! Calm down! Calm down, Shawn!" Cory grabbed his friend's arm.

He quickly shook it off, though. "NO! HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO HIS OWN DAUGHTER!?" Shawn began to cry. "His own daughter..."

"I know, Shawn. I know." Cory patted the back of his tearful friend.

~~~~~§~~~~~

Maya kept hearing the buzzing. "SHAWN! Aren't you gonna get that?" She heard the noise again. "UGH!"

She went to the box by the door. "Who is it?" She questioned.

"It's your mother's lawyer, Donald Burton."

"Oh. Come on up." She cued.

A minute later he was up and knocking on her door. She let him in promptly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We are still processing your mother's liquid assets and will requests; however, we think it is safe to give you this."

He handed her a jewelry box with none other than the ring in it. Maya would soon come to realize how wrong the lawyer would be.

~~~~~§~~~~~

"I'm gonna go confront him."

"No, Shawn, I don't think that is a good idea." Cory stated reasonably.

"I'm going, Cor. He can't touch _my _Maya like _that_. It makes me sick!" Shawn stood up after being seated to regain composure.

"You don't have any evidence!" Topanga stepped in.

"I'll get proof. One way or another, I'm going to take him down."

"Don't do anything against the law, Shawn! Be careful, or even I might not be able to get you out of trouble." Topanga advised.

Shawn ignored her as he stormed out. He knew something like this would happen. From the moment he met Richard Pritchett he didn't like him. So when he came around the second time, at Christmas, Shawn did a little more digging. On paper, that man was perfect. But paper is easily manipulated.

His angry thoughts guided his feet towards the address etched in his brain. How dare he lay a hand on Maya. She deserved better. She deserved stability. No kid should have to be put through what he imagined she had endured. Maybe he was projecting a bit of his childhood woes onto her situation, but God knows she has had more than her fair share.

It took Shawn two subway stops and a cab ride to get to Rich's house. He lived in the penthouse of one of the richest buildings in the area. A disgusted Shawn pounded on the door, until Rich finally opened it. Shawn had obviously disrupted a morning brunch or something, because he could see Rich's new family eating in the background. That didn't stop Shawn from saying what he wanted to say.

"Shawn -" Rich started.

"So, this is what the cave of a monster looks like? It's nicer than I'd expected. Nice chandelier." He said rudely.

"Excuse me!" Rich replied offended.

"You son of a b****! I don't know what you did to Maya, but I'm gonna find out, and when I do you are going down. Hard." He spat bitterly.

Rich looked back at the faces of his mortified family. He pushed Shawn out the door. Rich stepped outside the door with Shawn and closed it behind him.

"Look buddy, I don't know what you are talking about, but now is not the time or the place to be spatting such nonsense!"

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I am talking about. You're not going to get away with it!"

"You have 5 seconds to leave before I call the police." Rich threatened.

Shawn laughed. "Okay, I'll leave. But it's not me the police will be after."

Rich watched Shawn take his exit before joining his family again.

A blonde women at the one end of the wooden table starred at him troubled. "What was that about, Richard? Who is Maya?"

"I have no idea. I think he was drunk." He cleared his throat. "Excuse me, I have to make a phone call."

He walked into the corner of the next room and pulled out his phone. "The lawyer stopped by? Good. Our timeline has moved up. The guardian is unto us." He paused for a moment before darkly saying, "Do it, now."


	12. The Eye of the Hurricane

**Author's Note: Guys I am SO sorry for taking so long to update! I was super busy. And then I had it all typed up, and my internet crashed right as I was about to save it and so I lost everything and... I am just so sorry. But here it is. The wait is over. What does "Do it" mean? Find out, now.**

*****Warning: Reader discretion is advised. The following content is inappropriate for young audiences.*****

**Suggested Song: "The Wings of the Dawn" - Remedy Drive **

* * *

Maya heard creaking in the floor boards coming from below. It was 6 o'clock and Shawn still wasn't back yet. It was a Saturday, he was always home on a Saturday. She couldn't remember him telling her where he was going this morning. She was too angry that he had rejected her proposal for lifting her punishment. But now time had passed and she just wanted him home for dinner.

"Shawn?" She questioned responding to the sound, but no one answered. She was just hearing things, she thought.

She heard a similar noise, however, this time it was louder. She thought she caught a shadow in the corner of her eye, but when she turned around nothing was there. She heaved a sigh of relief. She was just being paranoid.

When she turned around, sure enough, there he was - a bulkier man dressed in black from head to toe. "Where is the ring?" He mumbled through his mask.

"I don't have it!"

"Bulls***! I saw the lawyer bring it by this morning."

"You were watching me?" Maya was thoroughly disturbed.

"WHERE IS IT?" He boomed.

They heard the door open downstairs, and for a moment Maya feared it was backup. She was comforted when she heard Shawn's voice call out her name. The henchmen, on the other hand, panicked. Just as Maya was about to call back to Shawn, the man pressed his filthy hand against her mouth and led her out her own window. She struggled as he dragged her down the metal stairway. She tried biting him, kicking, and screaming, but every time he would fight back with greater brutality.

"Shawn!" She tried to yell, but no one could hear her. The man carried her to a dark van. He threw her body into the back, causing Maya to wince as her head pounded against the back of the front seat. She hit it just hard enough to knock herself out, saving the henchman the trouble.

By the time Shawn got up to her room to check on her, the room had been cleared, leaving just the gaping whole in the wall from the open window.

~~~~~§~~~~~

Maya faded in and out in a blur. Once again, her head was screaming at her. She was able to focus her eyes just enough to tell that wherever she was being held was big. It was a large area around the cold, metal chair she had been tightly bound to. It was dark in the room, but the light that did shine hurt Maya's eyes. Distant voices speaking in the background echoed through the space.

"Oh shit. I told you to take the _ring, _not the girl!" Maya couldn't make out the face, but it sure sounded like Rich to her.

"There was nothing I could do, the guardian got in the way!"

"You better hope McCormick has better luck."

Maya wasn't able to stay awake through the rest of the conversation. Her body had had enough, and her head agreed. Her head fell back onto her shoulder, along with a sea of blonde hair.

* * *

_10 Years Ago..._

_"Daddy, daddy!" A little girl in a flowy pink dress with tight blonde curls came running up to the tall man with a baby bird in hand. She shoved her little hands cupping the injured animal in her father's face. "We have to help it!"_

_He gasped after carefully examining the state of the poor blue jay. "You're right. Come on, let's get it inside." _

_She followed closely behind, her little legs scurrying to keep up with his gigantic strides._

* * *

A sensation she had only felt once before while doing the ice bucket challenge snapped Maya out of her dreams. This time she was wide-eyed and fully cognitive. Her surroundings were much easier to discern with the morning light shinning through the windows that hung high in placement of the building. She much preferred the natural sunlight as opposed to the flickering LED bulbs that hung from the ceiling, used to light up the room last night. She was now easily able to tell she was being held in what looked like an abandoned warehouse. As for where the water came from, her father stood facing her and the man from last night stood beside him. Rich was wearing a long black trench coat with grey dress pants and expensive black shoes. The henchman looked like he hadn't even gone home to shower or change. They waited until she fully understood the gravity of the situation.

Rich sighed. "Ooh Maya. I really wish it wouldn't have to come to this. It still doesn't. You see, my other colleague wasn't able to find the ring either. But if you tell me where it is right now, I'll let you walk."

"And why would you do that? Who's to say you won't kill me after I tell you. I've seen all the crime shows, I know too much, right?"

"Dear, sweet Maya, I'm your father! I don't want to hurt you." He said cheeky. She only responded with a glare. Realizing she wasn't buying it, he changed his face and leaned in close to her ear. "Because you've see what I can do when I'm angry."

Maya swallowed hard. She was frightened, but she had already made up her mind. She had a whole week of alone time to think about this decision. "You can't have it."

Rich sighed once more before nodding to his goon. The goon then slapped Maya as hard as he could. He hit her so hard that the sound reverberated through the hollowness of the building. His hand left a bright red imprint on Maya's cheek. She bit her tongue to avoid crying out, and fought hard to push back the tears. She wouldn't let them have the satisfaction.

The henchman lifted the top left corner of his lip. "You think you're tough, don't ya?"

"Just tell us where it is, darling." Rich said sweetly.

"You don't deserve it." Maya spit.

Rich crinkled his nose as he raised his arm. This time, he hit her himself, whipping the recently made raw flesh with all his strength. "I don't have time for this. Get her to talk. If you can't, McCormick will." He stomped off.

The goon licked his lips in a _Dark Knight_ Joker type way. "Huh! You made the boss mad. Now I get to have some fun."

Maya's eyes went rampant searching his body for any clues to what he meant. That's when she noticed the knife he was pulling out from his pocket.

"What are you gonna do with that?" She motioned to the blade, her heartbeat starting to pick up.

He brought the knife millimeters to the side of her face. "Don't worry, I have orders not to kill you." He pressed it softly down her cheek, enough so to make a small stream of red. "But I don't necessarily have to keep you in one piece."

Terrified, Maya resorted to sarcasm. "Well, if we're gonna play, I might as well know your name."

"Nightmare, Your Worst." He said before he threw a heavy punch.

* * *

_10 Years Ago..._

_"You have to try to let him get the worm on his own, Maya, or he'll never be able to make it out in the wild." Rich said watching Maya try to put the earthworm in the tiny bird's beak. The bird looked much healthier now, but it was still a baby bird without a mother. It still needed help growing._

_"But daddy, he needs help." She gave him the biggest puppy eyes. _

_He giggled at how adorable she was. "Look at him, Maya. Look at how far he has come. You've got him this far, now he needs to learn to be on his own."_

_"Why can't he just stay with me forever? I'll take care of him."_

_"I feel the same way about you, pumpkin. But one day you'll get older and you'll leave the nest. But just like you will always be here for that bird, I will always be here for you my love."_

* * *

No amount of coughing could get rid of the itch in Maya's throat. If anything, it only made it worse. She was so thirsty, and she was pretty sure if she didn't get anything to eat soon, she would _actually _beg for cafeteria food. Though she forgot all about those things every time he would start the torturing again.

"Since you won't co-operate, I brought a friend. And he brought toys." He said pointing towards who Maya could only assume was whom they had been referring to as "McCormick." This guy was angrier looking. He wasn't as big as Maya originally remembered, but who even knows if he's the same guy from the night in the ally.

"You should know, your guardian is freaking out."

"My guardian?"

"Yeah. He was gone the whole the day searching for you. Which gave me plenty of time to rummage through your apartment. It's a nice apartment. You don't seem like the type of girl who keeps a diary, by the way." It made him smile that that seemed to hit her in a soft spot. "You know what I didn't find, though, the ring! My partner says you took it from the lawyer yesterday morning, so WHERE IS IT?"

"You think you can scare me into giving you what belongs to me? I've made it this far, what makes you think you can break me?" Maya puffed, regretting those words immediately.

"Why talk about it when I can show you?" He said pulling out cables and cords. The two men wrapped the cables all through the chair and connected them to a large box that he put on a card table next to her chair. The machine was then connected by extension cords to outlets in the far distant walls. Maya started to struggle to get out of the chair. She was starting to understand what they had planned.

"Where is the ring, Maya?" When she didn't respond, he went to start up the machine.

"It's just a stupid ring!" She protested, unwilling to budge.

Her cries did nothing. Her fears were coming true. The device he had brought was a means of electrocution, and he was starting her off at 50 volts.

"Give me a location." He demanded.

She shook her head in tears. "I-I can't."

Up to 75 volts.

"What is so important to you about this ring? You didn't even know about it until a week ago. Just give it up. Why hold onto it? Why put yourself through this hell?"

"I don't have to answer you."

100 volts.

* * *

_10 Years Ago..._

_The sun was bright that day. There was not a cloud in the sky to intercept its glorious rays. A light breeze tickled the little girl's nose and danced with her hair. Young Maya stood next to her father on the balcony of their apartment. The blue bird is now grown and healthy and embracing the cupped hands of the child. Maya looks up to her father for confirmation of her actions to follow. Then she unfolds her hands and lifts her palms to the sky. _

_"Go ahead little guy. You can do it." She nudged the bird, but he barely moved. "Go on, you are strong now. You will be okay. Go find your momma or your sisters or your brothers. Go be with your family." _

_Her words of encouragement must have rung in the birds tiny ears. He started to flap his wings. Soon enough his talons were lifting from her fingers and he was in the air. _

_"Fly, Gerald, fly!" She called, using the name she had given him after deciding to help him. She got excited as she watched him soar through the sky. "Look, daddy! Look at him go!"_

_"It's pretty impressive, isn't it?" Richard asked. _

_She nodded happily. However, her expression quickly changed. The bird was now out of sight and his caretaker was now in tears. _

_Rich patted his daughter's back. "What's wrong, pumpkin? You should be proud."_

_"I am. But I am going to miss him, daddy." She wailed. _

_Rich sniffed back the bit mucus brought on with the water forming in his eyes. He turned to his daughter and got down to her level. He put both hands of her shoulders. "Maya, pumpkin, there is something I need to tell you."_

_She swallowed hard as she shifted her focus to what her father was saying._

_"Maya, daddy wants to fly too." She furrowed her brows in confusion. "It's time I leave the nest."_

_"I don't get it, daddy." _

_"Daddy is going to go away for a while, but you will be okay. You are strong and brave, sweet and gentle, and smart and bright. You've got your mom, you don't need me anymore."_

_"I do, daddy, I do!"_

_"Maya, I am so proud of you and I am going to miss you, but I have to go."_

_"Where are you gonna go?"_

_"I can't tell you." He gave her a butterfly kiss on the forehead. "I love you, pumpkin." He__ stood up and walked away in a hurry._

_Maya stood facing the door on the balcony, alone. With tears in pouring down her face, she whispered, "I love you too, daddy."_

_That was the day Richard Pritchett gave up on his family._

* * *

150 volts.

Maya screamed out in agony. Her face was clear evidence of her abuse. A mixture of sweat and blood oozed down her porcelain features. But red wasn't the only color that stained her body. Bruises of all colors had formed. Her legs also trembled with weakness. She didn't know how long she had been held in this way, but she knew she was exhausted. She didn't know how much longer she could hold herself together. Why not let them have the ring? It is just a freaking piece of jewelry.

200 -

"You have caused me quite a bit of trouble Maya." Rich came in just in time to prevent her next round. "You know you've got a whole city looking for?"

"For me? Really?" She said weakly, but not totally believing him.

"It had barely been 24 hours and they already called an amber alert. Apparently, your guardian knows some powerful people." He huffed.

They're looking for her. Maybe she can hold out just a little bit longer.

"Why don't you just tell me where that damn ring is and we can move past this whole thing."

"What happened to you?" Maya said through uneasy breaths, gathering up all the fight she had left.

"What happened to me? How about _you? _What happened to that little crybaby who would do anything for her father?"

"She left when he did."

"Come on, pumpkin." He held that last word like a song note, a note to which she spat in his face. He immediately retaliated by kicking over her chair in a rage. The surges from the stunned electrical wires tickled the nerves in her body. Rich laughed at her as she laid in a horizontal position before fixing her back upright.

"Continue." He said motioned to his henchmen.

200 volts.

"WHERE IS IT?" Maya just laughed at Rich's attempts. "Again."

"But sir-"

"AGAIN!"

250 volts.

Maya gasped for air. "Why do you want it so badly that you would go _this _far?" She cried.

"There are certain evils in life that you will never be able to comprehend, Maya."

"Are you really this desperate for money?"

"Higher!" Rich didn't even blink.

"Sir, her body can't take much more." One of the goons said nervously.

"HIGHER!" He demanded.

This went on for another hour. As the electricity increased, Maya could feel her innards failing one by one. She truly believed she was going to die there. She could feel her heart giving up. Her thoughts started to wonder to the faces of her loved ones. She saw the face of her beautiful deceased mother, who she wondered if she would be seeing sooner than she expected. She saw Riley with that big, goofy grin of hers. She saw Farkle holding up her skateboard. Then Mr. and Mrs. Matthews giving her a sad smile with sorry eyes. She saw Shawn begging her not to leave him too. And finally, she saw Lucas. The boy she never knew she loved or could love until just recently. The boy she fell hard for. The boy she had secretly and subconsciously pined over for years. The boy she never really got a chance with. She felt so damn robbed.

Her mind focused back on the reality of her situation.

"McCormick! If this kind of torture won't do the trick, do the other thing."

"She's just a girl, sir." The nameless goon again defended.

"If you don't want any part of this, than you can leave without your cut!" Rich growled. The goon lowered his head ashamed. He knew what they were doing was wrong, but he himself was desperate for cash.

"Do it, McCormick!" Rich yelled.

Maya could only watch as McCormick schlepped towards her with a sort of hunger in his eyes. She was defenseless. It took all the strength she had left to avoid his attempts to lean his head close to hers. She was repulsed by the odor of sweaty arm pits and onion emitting off of him. A tear, as a result of both the stench and her sheer brokenness, made a path down her cheek. He was going to do the unthinkable, placing his hands in places that made her cringe. But there was nothing she could do about it. They had broken her.

_Shawn! _She pleaded in her thoughts. _Lucas! _

No, Lucas couldn't see her like this. Truthfully, as much as she wanted to be saved, she didn't know if she could be saved at this point. And she certainly didn't want anyone to see her in this shape. She was about to be tainted. She thought she was haunted by darkness before, but now look where she is.

Maya flinched as McCormick pressed his lips to her neck and began to work his way downwards.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" An angry voice yelled from a distance.

"SHIT!" Rich and the others tried to flea, but within minutes a multitude of S.W.A.T. burst through the windows and doors. The three men dropped to the ground with their hands on their heads. They were in cuffs in a matter of seconds.

A rush of police, detectives, and paramedics followed quickly in after the S.W.A.T. team. Shawn and Lucas were the first to reach Maya.

"MAYA! Maya, are you okay? Can you hear me?" Shawn knelt down on his knees to meet her level. Meanwhile, Lucas hurried to untie her.

"Shawn, Lucas." Maya breathed a heavy sigh of relief before the adrenaline wore off and her heart gave out.


	13. How to Save a Life

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry guys for taking so long. I promise I haven't forgotten about you all. This was suppose to be a bonus chapter, but it ended up taking a while, as you can see. My sincere apologies. Anyway, this chapter is the telling of the events of Maya's kidnapping from Shawn and the rest of the group's perspective. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Suggested Song: "Running up that Hill" - Placebo**

* * *

"Maya!" Shawn called up. He wasn't necessarily expecting much of an answer. He figured Maya would still be mad at him for rejecting her proposal to reduce her sentencing. He knew her punishment was justifiable, though. He had to get to the bottom of those bruises, thus he needed another week.

Shawn climbed the stairs of his apartment, choosing the words he would say to express his apologies for her hurt feelings without apologizing or caving at all. He knew she would forgive him sooner or later, but if Maya was anything like Shawn it would be later rather than sooner.

Shawn was shocked when he opened the door to her room and it was vacant. She wasn't in the bathroom. He had just walked passed the empty bathroom. The draft brought in by the gaping window helped him devise his next theory. She must have sneaked out to see Lucas or Riley. But then, why was her phone on her floor? Maybe she was in such a hurry that she dropped it.

He ran back downstairs and threw on the black leather jacket he had just taken off. He knew that if she had sneaked out she wouldn't have gone to Riley's. Riley couldn't tell a lie even if she wanted to. Instead he raced toward a place he knew Maya would run to, or rather a person - Lucas. He knew the address very well. If Lucas was going to date _his _Maya, Shawn had to know everything about him.

Shawn pounded against the slab of wood separating him from answers. He was greeted by exactly who he was looking for.

"Lucas." Shawn shoved himself in.

"Shawn, what-a what are you doing here?" Lucas stuttered.

"Where is Maya?" I know she is in here!" He said rashly.

"Maya? She's not here, sir, I swear!"

"Yeah, okay." Shawn remarked sarcastically.

"You can search the whole house, sir, she isn't here. So instead of barging in here and making accusations, why don't you tell me calmly what is going on."

Shawn ignored the teen's advice as he yanked out his phone and began punching in numbers.

Lucas was starting to get nervous. "Sir, what is going on?"

Again, Shawn didn't answer. He heard the click of the phone picking up on the other end and the familiar voice greeting him. "Yeah, hey Cor. No, Topanga, Cory is right about this one. Cor, Cory, I need to ask you something. Is Maya there?" He waited for Cory's response. "Are you sure? Maybe Riley is hiding her in her room? No? Are you _sure? _Okay. Okay, I'll uh I'll call you back."

"Sir?" Lucas was desperate for an answer.

"Not this again." Shawn moaned. "Do you have Farkle's number?"

"Of course."

"Call him."

"What do you want me to say? What are you looking for?"

"Not what, who. Lucas, Maya wasn't there when I got home."

"Did you try calling her?" Shawn held up her phone. "Oh." After swallowing hard, Lucas joined Shawn in dialing numbers like a mad man.

After 30 minutes of phone calls leading nowhere, the two went down to Topanga's place, but Maya wasn't there. Lucas suggested going to the Nighthawk. He figured that place held sentimental value to Maya. The two scurried to the diner, but had no luck there either. They followed that thought train to Katy's grave. Of course, Maya wasn't there either. Shawn spiraled into an even bigger panic. They had looked everywhere. He wasn't sure if she had run away or not. It wasn't too far off to expect that she would. She was a flight risk. But this was different. After everything that had happened, the bruises and leaving her phone behind -t. Shawn pulled out his phone and fought with the police department over sending out an amber alert. However, his efforts were to no avail. He would have to wait until the next day to make it official that she was missing, which Shawn thought was completely bogus.

Feeling defeated, Shawn took Lucas back with him to the Matthews' residence.

"Oh, Shawn, I'm so sorry buddy." Cory comforted his friend after hearing the whole story.

Topanga wasn't totally buying it, though. "Are you sure she's 'missing' and didn't just run away? I mean, if she's anything like you, Shawn..."

"This is different! It feels different." Shawn digressed.

"She didn't even take her phone." Lucas supported while holding up the evidence.

Riley jumped into the conversation as well. "I have a really bad feeling about this, mom."

Topanga could see the sincerity in her family and friends' eyes. "I'll call in some favors."

"Really?" Shawn said slightly surprised.

"For a while, it was like she was my daughter too. I would do anything for that little girl. Besides, there are some people who owe me pretty big."

"I have some chips to cash too." Shawn replied.

"Good. I'll do everything I can and you do what you have to. But, Shawn, do yourself a favor and go home and try to get some sleep. You can't help her if you're exhausted." Topanga mothered.

Shawn brushed her advice off, but agreed to go home after taking Lucas back to his house. Shawn got home and did another search in hopes that she had come home while he was gone. When he had officially cleared the area, he immediately started making phone calls.

"Hey Tom. It's Shawn."

"Shawn? Shawn Hunter?" The man on the other end answered.

"Yeah, it's me. Hey man, I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"My daughter is missing and I know I have to wait 24 hours, but I think she is in trouble and I don't know I just have a bad feeling -"

"Hold on, hold up. Your daughter?"

"Yeah, it's kind of a long story."

"How did I miss that?"

"Well, you've been busy now that you are the mayor and all." Shawn joked. "But seriously, this is urgent. Her name is Maya Hart. She has long curly blonde hair and beautiful sea blue eyes. She is almost 16 years old. I think she is in danger."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Tom."

"Anything for you, Shawn."

He hung up and made about a dozen more phones calls with similar exchanges of dialogue. After the thirteenth call with no more information than what he started with, Shawn was feeling defeated. His face fell into his cupped hands. She was only 15 years old. Her birthday was in a week and a half.

_RICH. _Shawn thought, mentally slapping himself repeatedly.

Within minutes, Shawn found himself again pounding against the door of the devil.

"What is it!" Rich crankily opened the door. "Shawn? It is freaking 3 in the morning. This better be good."

"Maya is missing, but you already knew that didn't you?"

Rich acted surprised. "She's missing? Have you ever considered she ran away? Maybe she finally realized that she can do better than having you as a father."

"Oh and I suppose you're a better candidate?" Shawn laughed. "I told you your daughter is missing and the first thing you did was accuse me of being a bad parent instead of worrying about _your daughter._" He said that last part with a special heaping of bitterness.

"Well, how long has she been gone?"

"A couple of hours."

Rich snickered. "That's it? Ha! I bet she just ran away from you. Heck, I'd even bet you've ran away longer than that."

"This is different. This doesn't seem like her." Shawn defended.

"You haven't known her long enough to _know _her." Shawn clenched his teeth. "Let me know when you have actual proof. Goodnight, Shawn." Rich slammed the door in Shawn's face.

Shawn hated to admit it, but Rich was right. Shawn had always been a runner, and Maya was just like him. Maybe he had just been in denial and wanted to think it was more than that, because maybe he wasn't ready to admit that he couldn't even keep Maya around. Shawn made his way back to his apartment with his head hanging low. Perhaps he would be able to get an hour of sleep.

~~~§§§~~~

Lucas paced around his bedroom with his phone clenched tightly in his hand. To say he was freaking out would be an understatement.

He couldn't remember when he first knew he _liked _Maya. Perhaps it was on that subway in 7th grade. No, not the day she first came up to him. In truth, he had been riding that same subway for weeks before she introduced herself. He didn't know if Maya had ever noticed him before that day, but he sure noticed her. The weeks leading up to that day he had been scoping out the area. He would ride the subway and see the blonde mostly in passing. She always looked pensive and burdened. Like she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders, but at the same time she radiated this strange confidence. She had her head held high, even though, until Riley started riding with her, Maya was always alone. Lucas was intrigued by the complete mystery she was. If he was honest, she is still a mystery to him.

Then they became friends. At first he thought she didn't like him because of all of her teasing. However, he quickly realized their banter was their way of communicating. Then she came over to his house for the muffin project and she got to learn a little bit more about him personally. He had never opened up to anyone about the stuff that he did before Maya. She was surprisingly easy to talk to about the deep stuff. He thought he would be followed with teasing after sharing his personal pains, but instead she was tenderly. She understood the boundaries. So, he told her about the troubles with his dad. How his dad can sometimes be verbally abusive to his mom. How he has all of these pressures to be "Mr. Perfect" and take over the family business. How is mother is the best thing in his life, which struck a chord with Maya who, at the time, didn't have the best relationship with her own mother. When he thinks about it, the muffin project was probably the turning point for their friendship. In front of everyone else, they were the same, but behind the scenes they were actually pretty close.

And the closer they got, the more it hurt. He knew how much Riley liked him. He also knew what an incredible friend Maya was, and he knew she would never go there with him. She crushed on Josh, and Lucas tried hard to like Riley. And eventually he did fall for Riley, but she just wasn't Maya. Despite this, he asked Riley out and they did their thing for a while. Maya moved on from Josh and went from "crush" to "crush" (he never believed she was _really_ interested in those guys). He still wanted to protect her, though. And it hurt him when she was crushed by rejection and heartache.

Lucas couldn't exactly pinpoint when he first liked Maya, but thinking about how he might lose her made him realize he loved her. For this to happen now was infuriating.

He forced himself to fall heavy unto the bed, stilling clutching the cellphone. He prayed to a God he wasn't sure he believed in, but begged the entity for a miracle or even a glimmer of hope.

He wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but it probably wasn't going to involve sleep anytime soon.

~~~§§§~~~

This time the group was sitting around Shawn's living room, even Josh made an appearance for Maya. Not one of them was making a noise, though. Most of them had bags noticeably under their eyes. The clock on Shawn's oven read 7:37 am. Tom managed to get the AMBER alert issued early.

No one knew what to say. The only thing they could do was wait. And wait. And wait.

A knock on the door relieved the silence.

"Can I help you?" Shawn asked.

"I'm Donald Burton. The lawyer handling Ms. Katy Hart's will."

"Oh, yeah, come in." Shawn invited.

The lawyer seemed stiff as he shuffled himself in. He spoke matter-of-fact-ly. His posture supported his personality. He stood upright and wore a gray suit with a gray tie and he carried a briefcase with him.

"I just heard about the AMBER alert put out for Miss Maya. I think I have some information that might help."

The group perked up.

"I came by yesterday to drop by a ring Maya had inherited from her mother. When I went to give it to her, she refused. Instead, she asked me to hold onto it for a couple of weeks. She requested that the ring be given to you, Mr. Hunter, in the event that anything were to happen to her. She even went as far as to sign documents for the scenario."

"And that didn't raise any alarms for you?" Topanga questioned.

"Indeed it seemed a bit out of the ordinary, perhaps even a bit absurd. However, believe it or not, I've heard much stranger as an estate lawyer."

"Do you know what or who she was afraid of that would instigate that kind of behavior?" Cory asked.

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

"Do you know what made the ring so special?" Farkle chimed in.

"I have it right here with me. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't show this to you, but since a girl is missing..." He set his briefcase on the coffee table. He then turned the numbers on the dial to bypass the lock and proceeded to unlatch the two clips on the sides. He pulled out a black velvet box and slowly flipped up the top. Only allowing himself to hold the ring, he showed the group the item.

Farkle's eyes dazzled at the find. "That is a Sapphire Paragon Stone. It was recently valued at $550,000. I literally just read an article the _New York Times _wrote about it. "

"WHAT!?" Riley yelped. "Is that true?"

"Sure is, Riley." Farkle confirmed.

Shawn was starting to put the pieces together. "Is this a family heirloom?" He questioned.

The lawyer quickly glanced at his neatly organized notes to retrieve the answer Shawn already figured. "Ah, yes. It originally belonged to the Pritchett side; however, possession was transferred to the late Ms. Hart in the divorce."

"Do you think Rich knows this information?" Lucas inquired catching on.

"Yeah, I do." Shawn nodded.

"Do you really think he would go _that _far for a ring?"

"Yeah, I do. Money can corrupt anyone to take extreme measures, and I never had a good feeling about Rich to begin with." Shawn explained.

"We have to tell the police! They have to arrest him!" Riley said naively.

"Well, we don't have enough to arrest him. This is just conspiracy right now. Remember, to the rest of the world Richard Pritchett is still a perfectly innocent man." Topanga said with reason.

"He is far from innocent, and much further from perfect." Lucas muttered.

"I agree, but we have to follow the law." She sighed. "I'll see what strings I can pull to see if we can get some guys from NYPD to stake Rich out."

~~~§§§~~~

Sure enough two NYPD officers came to keep an eye on Rich, who led them straight to where he was keeping Maya. What the officers didn't know was the Matthews' clan was doing a stakeout of their own. So, when the NYPD officers arrived at the warehouse Maya was being held in, the clan was right there with them.

The warehouse had many windows a good four stories, which made it easy for the officers to watch the horrors happening below. They also observed there were two main points of entry. There was one on ground level, which was guarded by one of the goons. Since the warehouse sat adjacent to a hill, there was also a door bolted shut where the windows were. From an angle, they could see a wooden staircase shooting down from in front of the bolted door.

It didn't even take five minutes of watching for the officers to call in backup, and backup came within fifteen long minutes.

Shawn watched anxiously. He was desperate to go in and save her, but he had to wait until every person was in there place. A handful of S.W.A.T. team members readied themselves on the roof, while others were positioned by the two separate entrances.

Lucas waited closely behind Shawn. Both men tightened their fists watching the goon inch his way closer to their precious girl. They practically jumped through the window with each move he made. Finally, the S.W.A.T. team gave the go ahead and broke open the door. Shawn and Lucas flooded through the newly gaping whole in the structure.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Shawn screamed upon seeing the McCormick pressing his lips against Maya's neck.

Then came the rest of the team members from the other entry points.

Shawn and Lucas raced down to Maya in a panic. They could clearly see the state she had been in.

"MAYA! Maya, are you okay? Can you hear me?" Shawn knelt down on his knees to meet her level. Meanwhile, Lucas was speechless as he hurried to untie her.

Maya's arms fell limply to her sides after being unbound. "Shawn, Lucas." Maya said breathy before loosing consciousness.

The rest of the group caught up only to watch in horror.

"Oh god! Maya! Can you hear me?" Lucas cried.

"Stay with me, Maya! WE NEED MEDICS DOWN HERE!" Shawn called out. "Maya, hold on!"

The paramedics rushed in and placed her gently on a stretcher. They asked the group to step back and give her air, which they did. They followed the paramedics to the ambulance, but before Shawn stepped foot in the vehicle, he saw Rich handcuffed and about to be stuffed in the cop car. Topanga tried to hold him back, but this was one thing he couldn't let go. He stomped towards the villainous man and pounded his fist against the man's face.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN DAUGHTER?!"

Rich responded not with words, but a disgusting grin instead.

Lucas, who had witnessed everything he needed to, surprised everyone by not playing the "goody good" or "Mr. Perfect". Instead, he did something very uncharacteristic of Lucas. He raised his own fist and punched the other cheek. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE YOU? SHE TRUSTED YOU! YOU ARE HER FATHER! DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE'S BEEN THROUGH?"

"Get him out of here." Shawn commanded, then he proceeded to get in the back of the ambulance. The police continued to shove Rich into the back seat.

The ambulance drove off, leaving the night scene of flashing lights and clearing smoke.

* * *

**So, I'm really excited for the next chapter. I actually wrote it before I finished this chapter, because honestly, this chapter was hard to write. It was hard to go back to that place of darkness. While it is not my favorite chapter, I am actually surprisingly happy with how it turned out.**

**I really love your comments, criticisms, and cookies! They definitely kept me motivated to keep coming back to finish this. Let me be clear, this is NOT the end. The next chapter is already written, as I mentioned before. Your comments always make my day, though. **


	14. Broken Harted

** Author's Note: Guys, your comments seriously make my day! Okay, you've waited long enough. Here's what happens to Maya.**

***Suggested Song: "Doxology" - Joel Rosenberger**

****Suggested Song: "Heal" - Tom Odell**

* * *

*The breeze lifted the tips of her long blonde curly locks. Maya rotated her body in a full circle, confused by the strange atmosphere. The sky was a vibrant shade of blue she had never seen before. The bright green grass rolled for miles on end. It tickled when the wind blew the grass against her legs. And the air - the air was crisp and fresh, much different from the polluted air back in the city.

"Maya?" A faint voice asked from behind her.

Maya turned to see the source of the sound. Her eyelids jutted open at the sight before her. "Mom?" She let out breathy while looking over the woman in front of her.

"Maya!" Katy ran to her daughter and held her in a tight embrace. Maya, on the other hand, stood paralyzed in puzzlement.

"Mom? Mom, what is this?" She questioned breaking away from her mother. Katy avoided Maya's gaze. "You're dead. Am I- dead?"

"I'm not sure, sweety." She paused to recount her personal experience. "The last thing I remember was hearing your voice and then I ended up here myself."

Maya lowered her eyes. That comment rehashed the painful memory of losing her mother. Forgetting everything else, she looked back up at her mother and finally hugged her back tightly. "I missed you so much, mom!"

"I missed you, too!" After a long three minutes, they begrudgingly pulled away from each other. Katy began stroking the sides of Maya's hair.

"Why did you have to go? Why did you leave me?" Maya cried.

"I am so sorry, baby girl. I didn't want to."

Maya pressed her hand against her damp cheek. "Who knew you could cry here?" The two went silent. Maya took in a deep breath. "I have _so _much to tell you!"

"Wait, let me take you somewhere first."

Katy lead Maya to a stream and sat her down on a flat rock. The water from the stream glistened, sometimes blinding one of the two blondes. However, the trees that bordered the stream prevented this for the most part. The water trickled down the stream occasionally crashing against the banks that contained it or some rocks that stood in its way. Maya dipped her toes in the warm water before unloading every detail of the past month without her mother. Katy listened attentively. Though she had been able to watch these events herself, it was nice to hear her daughter's perspective and emotions. She talked about the painful events with her father. She talked about Riley and Lucas and Shawn. For the most part, she remained calm. She spoke of the events as if she was reminiscing moments of her life fifty years later. The more she talked about it, though, the more she grew sad and angry.

"I don't wanna die, mom!" Maya finally burst out, in greater tears than before. "Despite everything I've been through, I don't want to die! I'm not ready to! I want to get to know Shawn better. I want to live to be 104. I want to go to prom and get married. I want my art to be seen around the world. _I _want to see the world! I want to see Riley again and Farkle and - and Lucas. It's not fair! I shouldn't be here, and neither should you!"

Katy stared at her daughter with hot tears running down her own face. "Then leave."

"What?"

"Go back to Shawn and Riley and Farkle and Lucas."

"But -"

"It's too late for me, Maya, but you can still go back. You're can pull through this."

"I don't-"

"Go have a long life. Go have fun with your friends. Go fulfill your dreams. Go fall in love. Go live, Maya. Live."

"I don't want to lose you again, mom. I can't lose you again."

"I will be waiting right here for you after you've lived to be 104. I'll always be watching over you, Maya. Don't stay here because of me."

"Mom, it hurts."

"I know, baby girl."

"No, my chest, it hurts." Maya winced.

Katy's eyes grew sad, but she knew she had to make the next few seconds count. "Tell Shawn I loved him and that he deserves to be happy, but if he ever hurts you, I will haunt him for the rest of his life. I approve of Lucas. He seems like a nice boy, but the same goes for him, if he ever hurts you..."

"I know, mom."

"I'm so proud of you, Maya. I'm so sorry for the pain you've had to endure, but you are the strongest person I have ever met. You are going to do great things in life. You have something to say, so share your art with the world. I love you, Maya."

"I love you too, mom."

Maya slowly faded from the paradise, leaving a tear-filled Katy behind.

* * *

"You're going to pull through this, Maya!" The doctor yelled as he shocked her heart one last time. His final efforts were a success, bringing her back into conscientiousness, allowing them to complete the last leg of surgery. They moved her to her own room in the ICU and attached a multitude of lines that each served different purposes.

It took a couple of hours before friends and family were given the all clear to go in one at a time, eight hours for Maya to regain conscientiousness, and another three hours before she felt rested enough to interact with visitors. Riley was the first to go in. Maya was still groggy, but she was desperate to see her friend.

Maya tried to clear her throat, but that resulted in a small spurt of coughing. It was then she realized how dry her throat was, probably from that tube that was previously stuffed down it or from the respirator that was keeping her alive just hours ago.

Riley jumped up to get her water and ice to which Maya was extremely grateful. She quickly lapped up three cups of it.

"Thanks, Riley." Riley responded by giving her a gigantic hug.

"How are you feeling?" Riley said softly.

"I think I would have preferred to have been hit by a bus." Maya joked, but Riley didn't find it funny. "Oh come on, I was kidding. It's okay. I'm okay. I'm here aren't I?"

"Barely! Don't ever do that to me again! I thought I was going to lose my best friend!" She cried.

"I'm alive, Riles. I'm - alive." Maya said for the first time out loud. "Besides they've got me on some amazing pain meds."

Maya changed the subject the first moment she could. The topic conversation quickly became all about Riley's Farkle drama. Something about how Cory disapproved, even though they had made great strides to even get to the point of Farkle asking Cory for his permission to date his daughter. Then Riley went on about the all the details of how they got their. Including Farkle's many attempts to ask her out and then his date with Smakle which made her jealous enough to realize she really liked him like that. Honestly, it was hard for Maya to focus. She was trying to be strong, but it was hard to just push aside everything she had been through. Though, she didn't think talking about it would be any easier for her.

"And then he got all angry and jealous when I got all angry and jealous when I found out you and Lucas went on an official date, and -"

"Wait, you're not okay with Lucas and I?"

"Well, I wasn't, but it was only momentarily. I just heard the way Lucas talked about you and saw the way he looked at you, and I just - I guess I just missed when he looked at me that way."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I don't know. I was being crazy. I think I was just stuck in the past. But I really am happy for you two, Maya. I want you to be together. And I am really happy with Farkle, that is if my father would agree to let us become official!" And just like that, Riley continued on her rant. Maya, however, was haunted by the word _father._

Riley went on for another good hour, until Lucas knocked on the door and proceeded to enter.

"Hey Clutterbucket." He cut in.

"Ranger Rick." Maya painfully saluted.

"I think you've had enough time. My turn." He ushered the brunette out.

"Fine, I guess that's fair." She stood up from the chair stationed next to her friend's bed. Riley paused halfway out to stare at her friend one last time. "I'm glad you're finally back, Maya." Then she took her exit.

"Finally?" Maya looked to Lucas. "How long was I gone?"

He shook his head as he went to take his seat. "It's not important." He smiled as he went to grab her hand gently, but her hand automatically recoiled. She wasn't ready for physical touch yet, which thankfully he picked up pretty quickly. "Take as long as you need." He assured.

"Thanks." She paused noticing a skin colored band-aid on the joint of his elbow. "What's that for? Riley had one too."

"Don't worry about it."

"What about about your hand?" She said this time noticing the white bandage wrapped around his knuckles.

"Don't worry about it." This time emphasizing each of his words a little more. He would never tell her, but his knuckles were still very much bruised from when he punched her father.

She yawned as her eyelids started to grow heavy.

"Why don't you get some rest. You must still be exhausted."

"Are you sure?"

Lucas nodded. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Okay." She yawned. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He smiled.

Lucas sat their caressing her hand lightly. Tears came to his eyes as he examined the many bruises that covered her body.

* * *

_19 Hours Ago..._

_Lucas agreed to let Shawn ride in the ambulance with Maya, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be inches behind. Lucas tailed the ambulance all the way to the hospital. He watched them unload her from the emergency vehicle, still hand pumping oxygen into her body as they had when they first left the scene. He ran with the stretcher all the way to the last set of automatic doors before the operating room, crying out her name the whole time. _

_"Sir, this is as far as you can go." The nurse said restricting him from going any further. _

_"Maya!" He continued to cry.  
_

_Shawn pulled him in for a man hug. He embraced him tightly, as if Lucas were his own son. "She'll be alright." Shawn whispered into Lucas's shoulder. Despite his words, the two continued to sob. _

* * *

A beeping from the machine sent Lucas into a panic. He stood up from his chair beside the bed and immediately started looking for assistance.

A middle-aged nurse with dark hair pulled into a ponytail and hot pink scrubs entered the room. "It's okay," she said noticing his discomfort, "that alarm just tells me that the liquid in her iv bag needs replaced."

"That's not cool. I thought..." He trailed unable to voice his concern.

The nurse looked at him motherly. "She's made it through the hardest part."

He shook his head. "You don't understand what she's been through, what she's coming back to..."

"Doesn't matter. She made the decision to fight for her life. She fought alone to make that decision, but now she's got you guys. I've seen that waiting room, or should I say rooms? I bet she doesn't even know half the people in there."

Lucas smiled at the thought of all the people who came out to support his girlfriend.

"Oh yeah, she's gonna be just fine." The nurse smiled and patted his back. "You need anything else, you ask for Nurse Jasmine."

"Thanks." He replied, taking his seat next to Maya again.

* * *

_The rest of the group had funneled into the waiting room joining the two men. _

_Eventually a man in mint green scrubs emerged holding a clipboard. _

_"What's going on? How is she?" Shawn questioned. _

_"Are you the parent or guardian?" Shawn nodded. The doctor breathed deeply. "Maya's lungs endured a period of time where she wasn't getting enough oxygen. So, we are treating her for h__ypoxic pulmonary vasoconstriction. However, we need your consent for a rather major surgery. __There was a slight tear in Maya's aorta. In addition, many other organs sustained damage from the electricity. We need to remove a kidney and repair part of her liver. I need you to read over this carefully and sign when you are ready." _

_"No, no, there is no time for that." Shawn yanked the clipboard out of the doctor's hand and signed and dated every highlight box. "Do what you need to do to save my daughter." _

_"Okay." He replied rather mundane and monotone, considering everyone else was kind of freaking out. "The hospital is currently experiencing a shortage of 'o' type blood, which Maya is going to need. You can help Maya by being tested and donating." _

_"Done." Shawn said without missing a beat._

* * *

Maya's eyes began to flutter open.

"Hey beautiful." The country boy sang.

"Lucas,"

"Yeah?"

"Why me?" Maya asked with skepticism in her voice.

"What?"

"Why did you choose me over Riley? I mean, Riley is gorgeous and kind and optimistic and smart and always sees the best in people. She's happy and full of life - and fight. So, why did you choose me?"

Lucas took a minute to take in her question. "It's true, Riley is all of those things. But you are smart too. You are strong. You are gorgeous. You are full of life - and fight. You are caring, loyal, fierce, independent, bold, and talented. But most importantly, you are you. And you won't change you for anybody - not even me. I love that about you. I lo-like you, Maya, a lot. Riley is great, but she is not you."

"Thanks. I lo-like you a lot, too." She teased.

"Hey!"

~~~§§§~~~

**A knock on the door signaled the end of the couples alone time. This time it was Shawn.

"Hey man, visiting hours for friends are over."

"Okay." Lucas understood. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Lucas." Maya said softly.

"Goodnight, Maya." He replied.

After Lucas left the room, Shawn awkwardly shifted into the very warm seat.

"I was wondering when you were going to come in." Maya said half jokingly.

He let out an uncomfortable laugh. "Well, I-uh..."

"It's okay."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go on." She motioned.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

She waited to answer. She couldn't say if she needed time to form an answer or decide if she wanted to say it. "I was scared." She finally said. "Those bruises that I got from "slipping on ice" were just a warning. It was okay if _I_ got hurt, but if there was any chance you, or Riley, or Farkle, or Lucas could get hurt, it wasn't worth it."

"I would have protected you. I should have protected you." Shawn couldn't help but let a little drop of water escape from his eye.

Neither one of them knew what to say. Shawn didn't know how to comfort Maya, he could barely hold it together himself. And Maya didn't know how to comfort him for the same reason. So, they just sat there being still.

Maya finally decided to speak. "You know, Rich and those thugs kept calling you my _guardian_."

"Oh yeah?"

"I kind of liked it. It gave me hope. Like every time they said it, they were unknowingly calling for my guardian angel. I don't know it's kind of stupid..."

"No. It's not, not at all."

"Hey Shawn, thank you - for saving me."

"Of course, that's what _guardians_ are suppose to do."

The edges of her lips curved slightly upwards. Her gaze moved downwards to her twiddling thumbs. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, kiddo."

"Why don't you have any pictures in your apartment? I mean, you are a photographer and all."

Shawn had never thought about it before. "I guess I've never had anywhere or anyone to settle down with to decorate with candles and picture frames. I've never had a home or a family long enough to put them out."

Maya looked right into Shawn's eyes. "A home sounds really nice. Maybe it's time we both had that. "

Shawn grinned. "I am way ahead of you."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Things are starting to unwind now. **

**By the way, Happy Mother's Day to any of you mother's out there!**

**Have I mentioned I love your comments, criticisms, and cookies? **


	15. Repercussions

**Author's Note: SO, I watched the first two new episodes of the second season and let me just say, it was painful. I still think Riley and Lucas are waay to forced. It was just so awkward. I really hope the writers change their cannon, because RileyxLucas and MayaxFarkle just doesn't work. I don't know, Maya and Josh aren't _too _bad, but they still aren't as good as MayaxLucas. Come on writers! Riley and Lucas don't _have to be_ the next Cory and Topanga, so lets change that. Rant over.**

**Oh! Also, scary Lucas from the third episode of the second season was so hot. **

***Suggested Song: "The Streets" - Avalanche City**

* * *

*Maya pressed her body against Lucas's. The fingers on her right hand were interlaced with the fingers on his left. They crinkled their toes to squish the sand beneath them, as they breathed in the fresh saltwater air. The waves danced to the slight breeze, and collapsed gracefully upon the shore in the background.

"I could totally get used to this."

Lucas took a pleasurably deep breath in, making sure to get a waft of the strawberry sent in Maya's locks. "Me too."

"What if we got a beach house? Like the one in _Revenge, _except without all the revenging." Maya pondered.

"We should totally get a beach house! And then our kids can play in the sand all day and life would just be happy."

"Kids, you say?" Maya lifted herself from his chest to ensure he saw her "say again" face, but he seemed unphased.

"Yeah, a little girl with your everything and a little boy -"

"Let me guess, just like you?" She interrupted.

"Actually, I was going to say still just like you...just with my good looks." He teased.

She playfully swatted him before he pulled her in for a sweet kiss.

"Well, I will be too busy becoming a world renown artist." She smiled with her head held high. "But after that, two kids with a house on the beach sounds wonderful."

"Oh yeah, how about we start now instead?" He pulled her in again, but this time with a much more passionate kiss.*

* * *

Maya groaned as she opened her eyes.

"Sorry baby-girl. I just have to replace your IV."

The truth was Maya wasn't at the beach with Lucas. In fact, she wasn't at the beach at all. She was still surrounded by the white sanitary walls of the hospital, with the beeping of the machines monitoring her every move. It had been three days since her surgery. She had been moved from the ICU to a private room, yet it still looked like the same dreary place.

"There you go. All set." The nurse continued and disposed of the empty bags and contaminated needles in the hazardous waste bin.

"Thanks." Maya said politely.

"You're welcome baby-girl. Rest up now, darling." She said before exiting the room.

Maya sighed. She wished she could go back to her previous dream, but despite desperate attempts - nothing. She rolled her head to the right to read the time on the clock. **6:20am. **Maya grabbed for the remote, maybe some TV would distract her from the pain she felt in her, well, everywhere.

_"This morning we continue to follow the story of a father who kidnapped and tortured his own daughter." _Go figure the first channel she would turn to is the news of her own disappearance. It was your typical news station. Female newscaster, Dianne Diane, was presenting a slightly different telling of Maya's story. Maya's eyes suddenly grew wide when she saw a woman she had only seen in pictures, though. _"We've asked the wife of the father, Moreen Bedford Pritchett, to comment. She, however, has no comments at this time."_

Was that really his wife? She just brushed passed the media. Her eyes were burning red. She had clearly been crying, but her face had also shown disbelief.

_"The trial is set to take place exactly two weeks from today. Until then, Richard Pritchett is detained and in police custody."_

Maya turned off the TV. It definitely did not make her feel better.

~~~§§§~~~

"Goodmorning Sunshine!" Shawn skipped in, acting particularly and uncharacteristically chipper.

"Sunshine?" Maya immediately questioned.

Shawn lifted his shoulders. "Yeah, why not? I mean, today is a good day. We might be able to find out when we get to take you home."

Maya was not so enthused, and saw right through his facade. She rolled her head to the opposite side, to avoid Shawn's gaze. "I saw the news this morning."

"Oh. You did?" Shawn tried to sound positive, but it instead his voice dropped a pitch.

"Am I going to have to testify?"

"Most likely, yes. But, don't you want to put him away for everything he did to you?"

"His wife is pregnant. Her children are going to grow up without a father. Like me."

"Yeah, but you turned out alright." Shawn argued.

Maya scoffed. "No, I didn't. I am messed up! I couldn't even tell that my own father was...was..."

"A monster." Shawn completed her thought. "That's why he has to go to prison to pay for his crimes. Those kids might grow up with their father in prison, but at least they are not growing up being abused by him. And who is to say she won't get remarried, and that they won't have a father figure growing up?"

"But he won't be their _real _father."

"Is that how you feel about me?" Shawn asked sadly.

"No, I mean..."

"It's okay. I understand more than you would know." It remained awkward for a moment. "But, Maya, he kidnapped you, tortured you, and had you sexual assaulted, he cannot be allowed to live freely after doing that to you, no matter what happens to the rest of his so call 'family'."

Maya snapped her head to face Shawn. He was surprised to see tears already streaming down her face. "You don't think I know that? You don't think I remember? I was there! I lived every excruciating detail. But I'm not ready to relive that, especially not in front of a room full of people. Don't you get it? I am ashamed!"

"Maya, you have nothing to be ashamed of. _That_ monster is the only one who should be walking around with his head down and tail between his legs." Shawn brushed over his mouth with his hand before using his thumb and pointer finger to wipe his own tears from his cheeks. He took a shaky breath in and then out. "You don't have to testify if you don't want to, but the trial would go much easier if you were there."

Maya didn't know how to respond, so she didn't. There was a silence in the room, and since everyone had gone back to school and work respectively, there was no one but doctors to cut in on the awkwardness.

"I'm going to go get some breakfast from the cafeteria. Do you want anything?" Shawn asked as he stood up. Maya shook her head no. "Okay, I'll be right back."

Shawn closed the door behind him. He jumped when he turned into the doctor who was about to enter Maya's room.

"Oh, Dr. Bern, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Shawn apologized.

"No, it's good, I was actually looking for you."

"You were?"

"I wanted to update you on Maya's condition."

"Okay."

"I think you should sit down."

~~~§§§~~~

"Hey Maya!" Lucas greeted.

"Hey Huckleberry, Riles, Farkle." Maya greeted as each friend entered. "How was school."

"So boring without you." Riley complained.

"Aww poor Riley." Maya remarked sarcastically.

"Ugh, Maya, look at your hair. It's a mess. It's almost like you've been lying in bed for four days. Do you mind if I...?"

"Please do. Do right not. Please now, right, right now, please." Riley went over and began fixing up Maya's hair. "OOO what's in the bag?" She asked noticing the large plastic bag in the cowboy's hand.

"We brought this for you. We figured you get pretty bored and lonely here." He handed the bag to Maya. Her eyes lit up as she pulled out a sketchbook and assorted pencils of different numbers and colors. "And this is the school work you have to make up." Maya frowned at that next part, but tried to focus more on her art.

"Thanks guys, this is really sweet!"

Meanwhile, Shawn met up with Cory and Topanga and explained the situation. He told them about Maya not wanting to testify. Then through tears, he relayed the information the doctor told him hours ago. The couple comforted their friend and encouraged him to talk to Maya right away. Shawn hung his head and walked towards her room. He felt like it was one bad thing after another for Maya, so he hated giving this news, but he thought it was better coming from him than a doctor. He knocked before opening the door. She was laughing with her friends, and sketching them in weird ways. Her hair was done up nicely. Riley must have taken flowers from some of Maya's sympathy bouquets to help decorate it. Oh gosh, was he really going to have to ruin the mood? Maybe he would just wait until tomorrow. He went to turn around, but Topanga and Cory insisted he tell her.

"Maya?" He said shakily.

"What's up?"

Shawn swallowed hard. "Can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Umm, sure." She said hesitantly. She waved her friends off, adding a nod to get Lucas out the door. "What's going on?"

Shawn sighed deeply as he inched closer to her bedside. "Well, uh, the good news is you might be able to go home by the end of this week."

"And the bad news?"

Shawn rubbed the back of neck and dragged it slowly back down to his side. "They were able to repair a tear in your aorta, but your heart sustained substantial injuries. They are going to put you on a heart medicine and see how you respond to that. It will probably be something you will have to monitor the rest of your life. They also want you in a wheelchair for a little while and they want you to go to physical therapy everyday after school, until your muscles regain there memory of things like walking and such."

Maya was beginning to panic. "Am I paralyzed?"

"No! No. Your body just endured a lot that night and it is going to take a little bit of time to bounce back."

That put her at a little more ease. "Okay, it could be worse. I'm not dead yet, right?"

"There is just one more thing."

"What?"

Shawn inhaled sharply, and slowly released his breath. "Maya, the doctors aren't sure you will ever be able to have kids of your own."

Maya stopped to process what Shawn had just said. "That's it? I'm pretty sure the wheelchair thing will be much harder to take. Kids? I haven't even thought about them. I mean, me a mother? With my family track record, this is for the better." She lied putting on a brave face, but really there was a tinge of sadness behind every word. Of course she had thought about kids. She wasn't exactly planning on having them in her immediate future, but it was something that she thought about. She had a dream about having them that morning, for Pete's sake! There was a time when she had sworn kids off, but perhaps it was seeing the way Lucas was with his younger cousins that changed her mind. To be honest, she wasn't sure how she felt about having kids, but she knew she hated the idea that it was decided for her so soon.

"Shawn," Maya began after a long silence, "I want to testify."

"Are you sure?" He didn't take her lack of response as a no. "Okay. Topanga will be right there along side you at the trial, and the rest of us not far behind."

"I want that man behind bars for the rest of his life."


	16. Brave

**A/N: I want to shout out to Mrs. malik, thank you so much for the idea! I'm not sure if I will use it in this story, as I should probably inform you all that we are coming to a conclusion soon. I'm thinking 5 or less chapters, depending on how I decide to wrap it up. However, Mrs. malik's comment inspired me, or rather pushed me, to write a prequel. I was debating it, but I decided that is where I want to go with this story next. The prequel will be lighter, and will explore in greater depth the build up to Lucas asking Maya out. I think it is going to be good, in fact, I am very excited to share it with you all. But until then, there is still more to be said and explored of this story arc.**

**Suggested Song: "Brave" - Sara Bareilles **

**Warning: Curse words ahead**

* * *

_"When the world goes dark, paint it with color."_

_"Pablo Picasso once said, "Art washes from the soul the dust of everyday life"." _

_"Don't just use your art as an escape, but use it to show the world who you are at your core, despite your circumstances and despite the things that momentarily change you."_

_"They say beauty is fleeting, but is it really? Beauty is relative, a matter of perspective. There will always be beauty, as long as there are eyes to recognize it. Beauty can be found in the simplest of forms. Go out into your backyard and find something that is beautiful to you. Take a picture of it. Maybe it is the first flowers after a long winter. Maybe it is a populated city, with people and cars constantly in motion. Or maybe it is the open country air. Maybe it is a pet or a stray. Or maybe it is a sibling, a parent, a friend. Whatever it is, it's beautiful to you. So share it. Take pleasure in it. Hold onto it. Remember it. And finally, remember to keep looking around you. Because beauty is all around you, even in the darkest of places."_

Maya laid in the hospital bed reading Mrs. Whitmans's instructions for the work she had missed in the days prior. She sighed deeply. Something beautiful that was around her? She was surrounded by hospital yuck and dying flowers, where was the beauty in that? She turned her head slightly to observe her not yet defined "boyfriend" curled up on the Lay-z-boy in the corner reading _The Scarlet Letter_. Ranger Rick, yeah, that might do.

Maya opened the sketchbook. She lightly pressed the tip of the pencil against the paper and glided it along. She quickly created the shell of his body, then focused on the little details.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked, taking notice of her current state.

"Not reading, that's for sure." Maya responded, trying to avoid the question.

"You know you're going to have to read this. We have a huge report due at the end of the semester."

"Yeah, but I was just going to let you guys read it and copy off of your answers."

"That's cheating."

"Your point?"

"You should at least try reading it."

"I couldn't even get past the first page!"

"Come on, _The Scarlet Letter_ isn't _that _bad."

"A cowardly man impregnates a woman and refuses to take responsibility publicly. She doesn't fight outcast-ation, and in the end he dies and she's alone. Oh, no, not for me. I think I'll just watch the movie."

"I think you just admitted to reading the book." Lucas grinned.

"It's called 'Sparknotes'. It's a lifesaver."

"Whatever." He paused. "The movie is nothing like the book."

"We can watch it together." Maya smiles deviously.

Lucas raised his eyebrows, catching her drift. "Ah-kay."

It was just an innocent date night, really, but it was something their newly developed relationship hadn't experienced much of yet. They watched on Lucas's computer, which they sat on Maya's mobile eating table. They managed to somehow get comfortable cuddled together on the hospital, until the nude scenes made them uncomfortable. Super Awkward. When the movie ended, they had a few complaints, but overall they were just glad they got to spend some time together. Before Lucas left for the night, he tried to sneak a peak at Maya's artwork, but he was immediately reprimanded and shooed out.

~~~~§§§~~~~

A week passed, and it was time for the preliminary hearing to begin. Maya was beginning to feel better, but her motor skills weren't quite back yet. Lucas wheeled her into the court room with her head down low so that the cameras wouldn't catch too much of her already over-publicized features.

"We continue to follow the story of Richard Prittchet and the allegations that he kidnapped and tortured his daughter. Last week in the initial appearance, the judge announced he is facing 30 to life if found guilty. He was granted bail; however, bail was set at $3 million. Today, the court has assembled to see how he pleas." A man reported into his microphone, but he wasn't the only one narrating her story. In fact, Maya was greatly surprised by how many people took interest in her case.

Lucas sat her wheelchair next to Topanga and another lawyer on the prosecutors side. Lucas than took his seat in the audience next to the rest of Maya's support. Shawn came rushing into the court room carrying a water bottle and two tablets. He gave them to Maya and insisted he wouldn't leave her side until she swallowed her heart medicine. Then he too joined the rest of the group behind Maya.

The sound of booing caused Maya to turn her head towards the door. Rich had entered the room, and the crowd seemed in favor of Maya's side.

Once Rich had taken his place on the defendant side and the crowd had settled, the bailiff called for everyone to rise in the presence of the judge.

"Order, order" she banged her mallet against the wood in front of her, "now hearing case number 263, _Pritchett vs. State. _Please take your seats. Let's begin. Mrs. Matthews's, it is good to see you in court again. Please present your case."

Topanga nodded as she stood up. "It's good to be back Judge Thornbird. I just wish it were under better circumstances. Four weeks ago, on January 6th, Maya went to have an innocent meet up with her estranged father. She was hoping to get to know him after years of abandonment, but instead of a nice evening as planned, she was dragged into an ally, beaten, and threatened. He told her to give her an item inherited through her recently deceased mother's will, or else there would be consequences. He must have gotten antsy, because barely a week later, he kidnapped Maya from her home on January 14th and brought her to a warehouse. During her time in this warehouse she was cruelly and brutally treated, but I think Maya would be able to paint a better picture. I would like to call Maya Hart to the stand." She ushered Maya to the stand, where she was sworn in. "I know this is going to be hard, but I am right here." Topanga reassured and encouraged her to proceed.

Maya breathed shakily. "I know it's stupid; I should have never trusted that man. My gut told me not to. But he was my father, and I wanted desperately for him to be my father again. And he was offering what I always wanted, his reappearance in my life simply because of me. Because I am something to come back for. I had created this dream version of my dad in my head, taking all the good things from my childhood that I remember of him - the only things I remember of him. So, when he came out of the shadows that night in the ally, I didn't believe it. It felt like some sick joke, not a reality." She paused. "And then...that night...the night those ghouls grabbed me from my own bedroom was the most terrifying experience of my life. I was knocked out and taken to a frigid warehouse, where I was tied tightly to a chair. The temperature didn't bother me too much, though, my body was too focused on the pain of being beaten. And when I wouldn't budge, they tried a new method of torture. They electrocuted me. Over and over again. And then..."

"It's okay, Maya, you don't have to go there." Topanga stopped her.

"No, I have to. And then, when my father was getting panicked, one of his goons, the one named McCormick, he-" Maya's breathing was unsteady, "he, started touching me. He put his filthy lips on me. Had it not been for Shawn, he would have raped me!" Maya could not contain the build up in her eyes, streams ran like rivers. "He would have raped me..."

"Okay. That's enough, sweetie." Topanga, trying to hold back tears herself, wheeled Maya's wheelchair away from the stand and back to the prosecutor's side. Shawn put a comforting hand on her shoulder, in an attempt to calm her nerves.

Topanga called up some of the other police officers who witnessed the end of her sufferings. After fulling presenting her case, she took her seat as it was the defense's turn. They didn't have much of a fight though. The evidence of his monstrous ways were stacked. They offered their closing statements.

It wasn't long before the judge came to a final verdict. "Richard Pritchett, by the powers vested in me by the state of New York, I sentence you to 30 years to life for kidnapping, torture, and sexual assault in the first degree of a minor." She banged her gavel against the wood, and the bailiff proceeded to cuff Rich.

The audience arose mostly with applause. Maya's friends and family ran up to her to give her hugs of congratulations. People were sure to praise Topanga as well for her good work. The group was attempting to ask Maya about a celebratory dinner, however, Maya couldn't help but look over at the one person in the room with sad tears. It was Richard Pritchett's slightly rounded wife, Moreen. Tears poured from her eyes as she realized the reality of the situation. She was obviously overwhelmed by exhaustion both physically and emotionally. Maya almost jumped from her seat when she saw the woman collapse to her knees.

Maya didn't know what she would say. She didn't even realize what she was doing until her wheelchair pulled up to a crying Moreen.

"You're my da- Richard's wife, aren't you?" Moreen looked up at Maya, startled, but she didn't respond. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what you're going through, and for finding out everything the way you did."

Moreen's tears stopped as she looked Maya dead in the eye. Her tone was unwavering and cold. "This is all your fault, bitch."

"What?" Maya was taken back by her comment.

"You act all innocent and victimized, but you had to have seduced him or something, you whore. He was fine until you came back into the picture."

"Excuse me!?" At this point, the rest of the group had caught up to Maya and heard most of the conversation.

"You heard me."

"No, you know what, I came over here because I actually felt sorry for you. But now I know it's not just my father. You're whole family is messed up! It's going to come back to bite you, just like it did my father!"

"Whatever. I don't ever want to see you in my sight again."

"The feeling is mutual." Maya retorted as she wheeled herself away in the coolest fashion. The others followed closely behind her, each making a nasty face of their own at the wicked stepmother.

* * *

**Honestly, not my favorite chapter. But, I do have good things plans leading up to the conclusion of my story. Stay tuned.**

**As always, comments, criticisms, and cookies...**


	17. Rooftop Prince

**Author's Note: I have to SUPER apologize. I was traveling and didn't bring my laptop with me, so I wasn't able to write for a month and a half. Again, I am so sorry! I owe you guys big time! But without further ado, here is chapter 17.**

* * *

Shawn opened the door so that Maya could wheel herself into the apartment.

"SURPRISE!" People shouted as they jumped out of their hiding places. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Maya's mouth gaped open. "Whaat? What is all this?"

"In all the chaos, we weren't able to properly celebrate your birthday. So...Happy 16th Birthday, Maya." Shawn explained.

"Wow! You guys really went all out." Maya felt like she was stepping through some kind of wonderland. You couldn't walk on the floor without popping a balloon. Meanwhile, the ribbons from the helium balloons dangling from above created a sort of jungle. Streamers of all different colors were draped across the walls and from the ceiling. There was also a banner with the words exclaimed by the guest seconds ago, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAYA!". And of course, no party would be complete without a cake.

"Happy Bar Mitzvah, David?" Maya questioned as she read it out loud.

Farkle scratched the back of his head. "It was kind of short notice, and apparently the cake decorators are quite busy this time of year."

"You had one job, Farkle!" Lucas glared, but in a mostly joking way. Farkle, however, just scrunched his shoulders.

"No, no, it's fine," Maya laughed. "I kind of like it."

"Whatever you say, David." Lucas teased. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I guess this should also be a congratulations on getting released from the hospital party too, huh Maya?" Topanga asked, changing the subject. "Congratulations."

Maya pulled a stray hair back behind her ear. "Thanks, it feels good to finally be _out _out. And thank you for all your help with the trial."

Topanga rubbed her hand on Maya's shoulder. "That was all you, sweetie."

"Enough with the mush already, let's eat some cake!" Cory shouted with delight. Maya just laughed.

Topanga turned off the lights while Shawn lit the 16 candles on the cake. As the group sang, Maya wondered if they were actually singing for her funeral, but she let it go and just smiled at Shawn's camera, though she was pretty sure she was literally going to go blind from the flash.

"Blow out the candles!" Shawn encouraged.

"Yeah, don't let it get covered in wax. I hate it when a good cake gets covered in candle wax. Do you know that 78% of the people that ingest wax-" Lucas slapped his hand against Farkle's mouth to stop him from going on.

Maya took a moment to think about her wish. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply before slowly tunneling the air of her breath and the desire of her wish in the direction of each tiny fire. She was careful not to spit, for Farkle's sake. They cheered when the last candle went dark, and Topanga ran to turn the lights back on.

"So, what did you wish for?" Lucas inquired.

"I can't tell you or it won't come true," She smiled.

"Good enough for me!" Cory said already cutting the cake. Topanga glared at him. "What?"

Riley rolled her eyes at her father's child-like behavior. "How about some music?" She asked retorically as she pressed play on her playlist.

The day continued like any party would. There were games and laughter, and there might have been drinking (that didn't just involve the adults). Maya couldn't deny she was happy. It felt good to be celebrated, and to go a whole day without thinking of her situation.

Later that night, Lucas brought Maya to the roof of her building. The two looked out from the rooftop at all the twinkling lights against the black backdrop. Lucas's right hand brushed against her left begging for permission. Her hand granted it and their fingers were quickly interlaced. They stood still like that for a solid five minutes. They took in the smells of New York, both the good and bad. They listened to the sounds of angry cars, yet gentle wind whispering in their ears, but they moreso enjoyed the sound of each other's breathing.

"Hey! You never gave me a present, Ranger Rick!" Maya said displeased.

"Really, here we are enjoying some nice alone time and all you can think about is that?"

"Uh-yeah! Now hurry up and give me! Or did you forget?"

"I didn't forget!" He defended. "But I can't hand it to you."

She frowned. "Why not."

"Because, Maya Hart, this is my gift." He paused to adjust to make sure their eyes were locked and show that he was serious. "I knew my feelings from the moment I met you. Maya Hart, I love you." Her eyes widened. "I love you more than anything or anyone in this world."

He waited until she caught her breath before lips went in to confirm his feelings. He poured into this kiss every emotion he had ever felt for her. He was careful not to be too aggressive, but he wasn't being shy either. Their lungs soon began to run out of oxygen and they slowly pulled apart.

"Happy Birthday, Maya Hart."

Her face was still inches away from his when she whispered jokingly, "So, no present then?" He snickered as he lightly pushed her away from him.

They shifted back to facing the city. Her head fell gently on his masculine shoulders, tickling his back with the strands from her long blonde locks.

"So, what did you wish for, honestly?" He asked again.

"I told you, I can't tell you."

"Come on." He proded softly.

"I didn't."

"Huh?"

"Wish for anything. - I didn't wish for anything."

"Why not?"

"What would I wish for? I have everything I could ever want."

"Despite everything you've been through?"

"Despite all of that." Which clearly said a lot.

The smile on Lucas's face morphed into a muffled laugh.

"Are you laughing? Don't laugh!" She yelled.

"No, it's just, it doesn't sound like you."

"What?"

"Maya Hart admitting something so cheesy."

"Shut up!"

"NO, no! It's good." His teasing voice quieted again. "I like cheesy."

"Whatever." Another moment of silence passed. "Lucas," She breathed, now biting her lower lip.

Uh-oh his real name! He turned to her thinking the worst of what she might say next.

She continued, "I love you, too."

Lucas couldn't help but grin his whole face away. "Well, in that case, I guess I should give you your _real _gift."

"What, wait, really? There is more?"

He nodded before reaching into his pocket and pulling out two tickets.

"What are those for?"

"These are two tickets to an art gallery that just opened a couple weeks ago."

"Really? And you got two tickets, so that Riley and I can go. How sweet!" She cheered convincingly.

"Wait, no! They are for you and m- oh right, you're teasing me."

"All these years, Huckleberry, and you still fall for the same old tricks."

He narrowed his eyes. "Will you go with me, or not?"

"Of course. Seriously, this is one of the best gifts anyone has ever gotten me."

They leaned into each other and let their lips express their gratitude for each other.

* * *

**Okay, I know this chapter was short and you all deserve better, but this will have to do for now. I hope to have the next chapter up soon, though.**

**Comments, critisms, cookies are always appreciated.**


	18. First Comes Love

**Author's Note: So, the last chapter was admittedly a fluff chapter. This chapter we are going to explore more of the after effects of everything that went down. I hope you enjoy!**

**Suggested Song: "Photograph" - Ed Sheeran**

* * *

Maya sat in her wheelchair looking in the mirror as she applied makeup. She was getting better at using her legs again. She could stand for a short while, but she couldn't quite get her legs to walk, much less use stairs. She hated that she couldn't stand up and twirl in her new dress that she got specifically for this art show.

She finished brushing the pink hue over her cheek, then she pushed her chair back for one final look. When she went to turn her wheelchair around, a bright shimmer gleamed out of the corner of her eye. She wheeled herself to the corner of her room. It was there that she picked up a picture frame that had been thrown there two and a half weeks prior. The overhead light from her room had caught on the glass, causing it to glimmer, despite it being broken into many pieces. She thought she had properly desposed of it, but clearly she had not.

* * *

_Two and a half weeks ago..._

_The party was over. Lucas carried Maya up the stairs to her room, while Shawn carried up the wheelchair. Shawn set the wheelchair down so that Lucas could gently place her in it. _

_"I'm going to head home now." Lucas said gently._

_"Okay. Thanks for all your help today." Shawn said appreciatively._

_"My pleasure." He replied._

_"Thanks for tonight Lucas." Maya smiled._

_Lucas smiled back. "Goodnight." _

_"I am going to go brush my teeth and get ready for bed. Let me know if you need anything." Shawn informed. _

_When she thought about it, this was the first time she had been alone since the incident. Before she had always had a nurse or doctor or one of her friends with her in her room. She knew that Shawn was in the next room, but still, she felt lonely. _

_She wheeled herself over to her dresser to pull out her pajamas. But there it was, on her distressed white wooden desk, was that damn framed picture of her father. It was the one he had given her for Christmas. She turned her wheelchair towards the desk. Her teeth grinded against each other as she got closer to the desk. She huffed as she picked up the picture. It was the picture of her once happy family, a time when she looked up to him, but all she could think about was how that man screwed over her mother, how he screwed over her. _

_"You bastard!" She screamed as she angerly threw the picture frame onto the ground._

_"Maya! Are you alright?" Shawn came running. He hurried to her side to comfort her, but all she could see was that goon who kidnapped her. She burst out into even more hysteric screams of terror. _

_"Get away from me!" She cried._

_Shawn wasn't sure what to do. He had never seen this before, and it terrified him. "Maya, Maya! It's me! It's Shawn! It's okay, you're okay. You are safe now!" He pulled her into a tight embrace. She tried to wiggle out, but he just tightened his grip. "It's me, Maya. It's me."_

_Her cries turned into sniffles, and her breathing started to slow. "Shawn?"_

_"Yeah, kiddo, it's me. I'm here." _

_She stretched her arms out and wrapped them around him. "Can I...would it be alright...?"_

_"Of course you can sleep in my room tonight." She sighed in relief._

* * *

She didn't go in her room much after that. This was the first time she spent more than an hour in there.

"You okay?" Lucas questioned as he entered the room and noticed her in the corner. His sudden appearance, however, made her jump. "Sorry." He apologized.

"It's alright." She said, shaking it off and turning her wheelchair around to face him.

He took a sharp breath. "Wow, you look incredible!"

"You look pretty sharp yourself, Cowboy." She said taking notice of his suit and tie. She jokingly tiped an imaginary hat at him.

He smirked. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, just one second." She took the picture and threw it in the small waste basket beside her desk. "Let's go, hop-along."

"What was that?"

"Nothing important."

"Okay." Lucas placed his right arm under her legs and his left arm behind her back. He lifted her up delicately and craddled her like a child as carried her gingerly down each step. Shawn was close behind with her wheelchair.

Once back in her wheelchair, Lucas thanked Shawn for his help. He promised her home by a decent hour, and then bid him farewell for the time being.

Upon arriving at the gallery, all eyes immediately fell on the couple, and not neccessarily for all the right reasons. Whispers quickly filled the air. Some people recognized her from all the news reportings. Others were being ignorant about her wheelchair. The couple would be lying if they said it didn't bother them, but they were determined to have a good time.

Ignoring their stares, Lucas pushed her chair forward. "I think you are really going to like the artwork here today. I was looking at some of the pictures online and in the brochure."

The first exhibit showcased traditional African American art. Maya was particularly taken by a carved wooden mask. They moved along through the arts of Asia exhibit, featuring things like intricate paintings of blue waters and cherry blossoms, a Faberge egg and a matryoshka doll. Then came the classic European art, where Maya met so many new people through the portraits that hung on the wall. European art was followed by modern American art. Maya loved looking at the contemporary pieces. And then they turned the corner...

"This is my personal favorite exhibit. It's this month's featured exihibit." He said excitedly as he uncovered his hands from her face.

"Lucas!" She gasped.

"You know, I'm not sure if that is the title of this particular piece, but I'm guessing that is not too far off."

Her eyes ran over the piece again and again.

"Are you familiar with it?" He jokingly asked, already knowing the answer.

"How did you?" Hers eyes went crazy with bewilderment. "This is my drawing!"

"I know."

"How? How did you know? How did you get this in here?"

"I found it when I was helping clean out your hospital room. Now, I know what you're thinking, 'of all the great masterpieces I've done, he's so conceited to choose this one.'" He mimicked in something Maya would argue didn't even sound like her voice. "Though this is my personal favorite, I requested that they enter my second favorite as well.

He walked up to a square buldge in the wall that had been covered by a beige sheet. He pulled the sheet off to unveil a painted rendition of what she experienced meeting her mother again. It featured the rolling green hills and fields of flowers she could never forget. But more importantly, she painted a ball of light in the center. It was the kind of light that emanates out of two angels embracing.

She was angry at first that he would dare to steal her precious artwork, but the longer she starred at her own artwork in a real art gallery (alongside super famous and talented artists), the more amazed she was.

"Lucas, how did you do this?"

"I have connections."

"No way! I don't believe you."

"This is where you kiss me and say thank you."

She glanced up at him. "Thank you." He leaned down to assist in the other form of requested gratitude.

"You really are an incredible artist, Maya. I can't wait to see the day when all of your paintings fill a gallery."

"Well, I don't know if that will ever happen..."

"No! It will. You watch, Maya Hart, your name is going to be in every gallery across the states someday." Pink exploded from her cheeks. Her lips closed the gap between his lips and hers.

~~~§§§~~~

He was wheeling her to the next exhibit, as if he could top the last, when Maya started to panic.

"What, what is it?" Lucas asked concerned.

"Take me home! Take me home now." She demanded through shaky breaths.

"What, why? What's wrong? I thought we were having fun?"

"Lucas! Get me away from him!"

"Who?" Lucas perked his head up to try to find who she was talking about. He saw a man who was dressed in what he imagined to be extremely expensive black shoes, black dress pants, and a black dress shirt. "Him?" He asked.

"Please, Lucas, hurry!"

"Okay, okay, we will leave." He said hurring her out of the building.

Even outside, Maya stuggled to catch her breath. She couldn't get her hands to stop trembling, despite her every effort.

Lucas was tryng to stay calm himself. Shawn had warned him about her panic attacks, but he had yet to see them himself. "Hey, hey there," He began softly. "It's okay. I am right here. That man, he wasn't a goon. Your father, McCormick, and Pierre are all locked up behind bars. They are never going to hurt you again, not while I am around, not ever. Look here, I won't let anything bad happen to you."

She choked back tears as she nodded in understanding.

"Do you still want to go home, or do you want to try and go back in there?"

Maya shook her head dejectedly. "I don't want to go back."

"You don't want to go back home?"

"I can't go back in there, Lucas."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not sure of anything anymore."

He watched her for any clues as to what to do next. After three minutes of silence, he made an executive decision. "Alright. Well, we saw most of the gallery exhibits anyway. How about ice cream?" Lucas asked with that charming smile of his.

Maya smiled shyly. "Ice cream sounds great."

~~~§§§~~~

Now sitting outside of a Baskin Robbins with their double scooped cones of ice cream, the couple sat under the starlight. Lucas pointed out the big dipper, while Maya laughed at him for being so country to know that. He argued that everyone knows what the big and little dipper look like, and even pulled out a reference to _Gravity Falls, _which she used as more ammunition to tease him. Lucas did, however, manage to get Maya to admit she watched the show too, and enjoyed it. And in the end, they both agreed Mable reminded them of Riley. They laughed until it got quiet.

"Lucas," She began.

She had been using his name a lot lately, and he wasn't exactly sure he liked that. "Yeah." He replied attentively.

"I don't know if I am ever going to get better."

"Of course you will!"

Maya whipped her hand motioning him to stop. "Let me finish."

"Okay."

"I don't know if I will ever be able to walk again, much less dance. I don't know if I'll ever be able to be alone and not be paranoid. Or think about what happened and not be haunted. I can't say this will be the only date I will cut short due to fear, or ruined by bringing down the mood. You never signed up for all of this, and if -"

"I am going to stop you right there! Let me make this very clear. I have loved you since the very moment I met you. Knowing everything I know now, nothing has changed that, Maya. Despite what you might think, the girl I fell in love with is still you. She is still there. She is just crippled by pain, and as the saying goes "for better or for worse, in sickness and in health". Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me!"

"This is your last chance to walk away without any hard feelings." Her voice broke.

"Maya, if I walked away right now, _I_ would have hurt feelings! I would be miserable without you! So please, let me stay with you. Let me love you. Because I do. I love you, Maya Hart!"

"I love you, too." Maya leaned in to give him a kiss, but just as they were about to kiss, Lucas shoved his ice cream into her face. "OOOHH now you've done it, Sundance!" She yelled snarkily as she smeared her chocolate syrup coated cone of the same dessert around the rim of his face and circling in towards the center, until his whole face was covered.

His mouth gaped open, astonished by how far she went. "Oh-ho-hoo! I see how your gonna play this!" He went to decorate her face more with the cold treat, but she grabbed his wrist in mid-air and yanked it away. The two burst out into a giggle fit right before Lucas finally planted his lips on hers.

After that, the rest of their date took a much lighter tone, as the two enjoyed each other's company. Lucas made sure to get her back by the hour promised, and Maya texted Lucas to make sure he made it home safely.

Maya still wasn't able to sleep in her room that night, but strangely, this time she wasn't as afraid to grab her pajamas out of her draws.

* * *

**I actually really liked this chapter. But let me know what you thought. :) I do enjoy reading your comments and criticisms. Oh, and I do love cookies (both imaginary and real), too! **


	19. Then Comes Marriage

**Author's Note: Wow, thanks guys for all the yummy cookies! Super delicious! Special shout outs to miaadventure and SeraphinaFriar, you guys get me! And of course, thank you to everyone who leaves me comments! They make me sooo happpy! *Scratches back of head* I guess I should apologize for taking so long to update, huh? My bad guys. So sorry. BUT, this chapter (I think) will be very rewarding to you all. So, enjoy!**

**Oh! P.S. There is a lot of back and forth in the time line, so to spare your eyes, only certain time events are italicized (you'll see what I mean...).**

**Suggested Song: "The Best is Yet to Come" - Us and Our Daughters**

* * *

The sunlight beamed through where the wind had uncovered the sand colored drapes from the glass windows that surrounded the room. The white sheets on the bed were much warmer than they were 12 hours ago, despite the cover having fallen off. She could hear his heart working hard to pump the blood through his body, while simultaneously being able to hear his lungs take in and out air, as she pressed her head to his muscular chest. Her right hand was interlaced with his left, while the other traced circles on his chest.

"Come on, you promised you would tell me, Husband!" Disturbing the peace of a beautiful honeymoon morning, Maya continued an argument that had lasted months.

"Did I, though, Wife?"

"You did, Husband. Now tell me, what did they say when you asked for permission? What's the big deal? Why haven't you told me all this time?" He simply shrugged. "Come on, _Mad Dog_." She whispered slow and sexily. She had only ever called him that during select times, so naturally certain parts of him reacted...certainly.

"Okay, fine! Here's the story. Are you happy, Wife?"

"Not until you tell me, Husband! I want the whole story."

"The whole story?"

"Tell me about our wedding, too." He stared at her blankly. He dared say what he was really thinking, that she was crazy. Their wedding was literally yesterday. But, the romantic in him decided to humor her.

* * *

14 Months Ago...

"So you see sirs, that's why I have asked you both here today. I want to marry your daughter." An adult Lucas had sat the two father figures down in Shawn's living room.

"Which one?" Cory drew out the word 'one' playfully.

"Maya, sir."

"Really, because not too long ago you were begging for my permission to go on a date with my little Riley."

"That was 11 years ago, sir. I was thirteen."

"Okay, I'm just making sure." The curly topped man swallowed hard. "How did we get here, Shawnie?"

"I'm not sure, Cor. I'm not sure I like it either." Shawn sat and thought about the question at hand. "Are you prepared to deal with the trials and troubles that come with marriage?"

Lucas took a second to think about everything they had been through in the last eleven years. He recalled the beginning when their relationship was off and on. He remembered Maya being the first person he called when he got his driver's license. He remembered senior prom, where they were crowned king and queen. He regretted letting her influence him to get wasted during senior week. He remembered them choosing colleges, and then deciding to attend the same one. He recalled movie night Friday's, late night food runs, and studying for finals together. He recalled her holding his hand as they buried his grandfather. And he remembered only looking for her at their college graduation.

"Yes, sirs, I do."

"Lucas, I believe you. I have seen how you have treated Maya since the day I caught you kissing on my couch. I know you have been through a lot. I mean God knows, when the two of you have a fight, you fight. But I also know you really care for her. I, too, was there through the whole Richard thing and through her rehabilitation. I know I counted on you a lot then, and the truth is, I still do when it comes to Maya. I truly believe you are one of the main reasons she can walk, and skip, and even jump now. And I know that Maya feels the same way about you. However, all that being said, living with another person for the rest of your life is a whole 'nother story. Not all high school sweethearts make it. Are you really going to be satisfied staying with the same person for the rest of your life?" Shawn tested.

"Sirs, I can't imagine a life with anyone else. Look at Cory and Topanga, they are like kindergarten sweethearts, and look how happy they are! Maybe, it was never Riley and I who were destined to be the next "Cory and Topanga", but rather Maya and I."

"Hey, that is my daughter you are talking about!" Cory protested Lucas's throwing aside of Riley.

"But that is _my_ daughter you are talking about." Shawn admired. Shawn looked to Cory who shook his head with approval. "Then you have our blessings."

Cory and Shawn covered their faces with their hands to prevent being blinded by the smile on Lucas's face. "Thank you, sirs!" He hugged them both giddily.

* * *

Two Weeks Later...

"Lucas, what are we doing up here?" Maya questioned, unable to see until Lucas removed his palms from her eyes.

Lucas had taken Maya to the roof of his aunt's building. Lights were strung all around to counter the darkness. There were white lanterns and cream colored candles, and of course there was soft music in the background, Maya couldn't quite distinguish what it was; however, she was sure this was the most magical thing she had ever seen.

"This place has a lot of meaning for us, doesn't it?" Lucas began.

"Yeah, it does." Maya said sentimental, yet slightly confused by… well all of it. "We had our first date here. It was raining and the water felt like ice. But you took me here anyway, and there was an Ed Sheeran concert playing below us. And then there was the very first time I saw you cry. And the night before we went off to college... "

"Wooah, woah, let's not talk about _that _one."

Maya giggled in amusement. "Come on, Lucas. What is this all about?"

He cleared his voice and looked at her sincerely. "I-I am moving back to Texas."

Maya's expression instantly saddened, though she was still very confused. "What?"

"The army, they want me at the base in Texas."

"I-I...what?"

"I am leaving next month."

"I don't understand." There was a slight whimper in her voice. All the lights, and decorations, and music, she was sure he was going to...going to propose.

"I want you to come with me - as my wife."

She gasped. "W-wife?"

He reached for hands and wrapped them in his own. "Maya Hart, I've been in love with you since the moment I laid my eyes on you. You make life for this 'Mr. Perfect' fun and interesting. You know how to have a good laugh, but you also know when to listen to me with sincerity. You've been there for me in my tough times, and you've seen me at my worst. Yet, by the grace of God, you've stuck with me for all this time. You give life meaning, and I don't want to spend another day without you." He dropped to one knee, and pulled a small red velvet box from his right pocket. "Maya Penelope Hart, will you marry me?"

"Lucas, I-"

"This is where you say 'yes'."

"It's just, are you sure about this? You _know_ I can't have kids, and I don't want to deprive you of that experience. You deserve to be a father."

He hung his head. "Maya, we've talked about this before. There are lots of alternative options these days. We could adopt, or maybe Riley could bare a child for us!" He joked. "But seriously, even if we can't have children, I want you Maya Hart. I want to spend every single day of my life with you."

"Everyday?" She said raising the corner of her top right lip.

"Haha, everyday. So, please, don't make me beg anymore. Will you please marry me?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, of course, dummy!"

He just managed to slip the ring on her finger before he jumped up and lifted her to the sky. He drew her in for their lips to warmly embrace. As he gently brought her back down to the ground, he told her once more how much he loved her, and of course, she reciprocated.

"But wait," she pulled away, "Texas? Next month? Lucas, I can't just leave my job here. I mean, how many art galleries are there between cows?" She retorted.

He shot her a glare before softening his eyes. "I know."

"How long are you going to be there?"

"It could be anywhere from six months to a year, or maybe even longer."

Maya frowned. "So...what do we do? I mean, I've never really wanted a big shindig of wedding, but I can't just pick up and leave my friends, my family, and my job."

"I know. I know I am asking a lot, but I want you to be my wife. I want to be with you, Maya."

She slide her front tooth across her bottom lip. "I want that, too. Ugh! Why now? Why so suddenly? You've been on base here for almost three years!"

"That's the army, Maya. They can do that sort of thing."

"Well, I don't like it!" Neither one of them spoke a single word of the thousands of thoughts running through their minds, after that. It lingered for a while, the silence. Lucas didn't want to push Maya, and Maya didn't want to say no or yes. Her lips parted slightly from each other for a moment, then they quickly closed. "I think...I think we should try a year a part. Hear me out! It's not that I don't want to be with you, I do - really, it's just...I have to get used to you being away anyway with you in the army and all, and it will give me time to find a job out where the buffalo roam. So, let's just give it a year, and if they want to send you back to New York it will be no big deal, but if not, I will have had time to wrap things up here."

Lucas frowned. "Are you sure about this?"

She paused, unsure of anything. "Yeah, plus Riley would freak out if I told her she only had less than a month to help me plan a wedding."

Lucas huffed. "If that is what you really want."

"It is." She interjected.

"But you are still _my fianc_é, and don't you or any other guy in New York forget that!" He wagged his finger. "I still don't like you being here in New York by yourself."

Maya laughed. "I am a big girl, Ranger Rick. Don't forget, I've been living here my whole life. Besides, Riley and Farkle and the rest of the gang are all here. I will be fine. It's you I'm worried about." She grabbed his wrists and roped him in closer.

"I'm no stranger to Texas, either." Maya would have made fun of the accent that seemed to have surfaced with his last remark, IF her lips weren't occupied with his.

* * *

To everyone else, those 12 months flew by; but to our favorite lovers, days felt like years, months felt like decades, and a year felt like a lifetime. Lucas tried writing to Maya "Dear John" style, but she would always text him the moment she opened the mailbox saying things like "_I told you we are not doing this writing thing. It is too much work for something so cheesy." _or "_Nope, still not doing it. Nice try, though Jane Austen_". So instead, they called each other every night, even if they only had a minute to speak. Maya continued to search for a job out in "cattle country", while Lucas looked for a place for them to live. Despite how long the year went, wedding plans seemed to always slip through Maya's mind. Before she knew it, Lucas was returning to New York for a wedding she hadn't planned.

"What will I do, Riles? That was litterally one of the reasons I stayed behind!" Maya panicked to her best friend, who was now sitting in a new bay window. Riley and Farkle got married after they graduated. It took them a while to find their footing, but they had recently purchased their own apartment (said apartment having a bay window was a must).

The brunette sighed as she watched her best friend pace in front of her. "I guess I never get a day off, do I? I can fix this." She said proudly.

"You can? Please do. Fix this, fix this now, please."

Riley looked at Maya slightly disappointed. "Of course _we_ can! We're _the _Riley and Maya, perhaps greater than _the _Cory and Shawn!"

"You're right! We can plan a wedding in...two weeks." She said counting the fingers on her hand. "Two weeks! No we can't. We can't. There is no way."

"Maya, calm down. I've got this." She paused to take on a more motherly tone. "I don't mean to rub salt on the wound, but why didn't you start planning this earlier? I kept reminding you, and you kept saying you had it handled. Is everything okay, Maya?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"Maya."

She exhaled. "I don't know. I guess...it's just...getting married and moving to Texas, am I really ready for this?"

"Do you love him?"

"I do."

"See, how hard were those words to say?"

Maya smiled realizing she had been set up. "Not at all."

"Good. Now perk up! We have a wedding to plan!"

"Okay!"

* * *

"This is it, man." Farkle patted his best friend on the shoulder.

Lucas was standing in front of the white arch with mess and wrapped in white and blue flowers. Farkle, Zay, Billy, and Auggie stood beside him in black tuxes. Lucas took a deep breath in as he marveled at his beautiful bride making her way down the sand dunes of the beach.

~~~§§§~~~

_Two Weeks earlier..._

_"I am not having my **wedding **at the train station, OR the subway!" Maya scowled at her puppy-eyed friend. _

_"Why not? It is where you first met." Maya squinted her eyes closed even further as she pouted her lip, telling Riley that idea was a dead end. "Well, all the usual wedding venues are booked. No church, no Central Park, no wedding hall." Riley said dejected._

_"Perhaps, if I may contribute an idea, we could hold it at the school. The two of you bonded and fell in love there, am I wrong?" Smackle suggested. _

_Maya jumped up from the bay window. "The school!? Now I know you guys aren't trying anymore! Ugh, this is hopeless! Why don't I just get married at the court house?!" Smackle and Riley glanced at each other. "Guys! This is where you say 'No, Maya, you need to have a ceremony. You deserve that much. It is what every girl dreams of!" _

_Riley hesitated before saying what she wanted to say. "But, you've always talked about how stupid big weddings are."_

_"Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean I don't want a ceremony."_

_The room went quiet for a moment._

_"I've got it!" Riley hopped up from her spot on the bay window to join the bride-to-be. "Do you remember the first time you ever went to the beach?"_

_"Of course, Lucas brought me there after I told him I had never gone." Her voice reflected on her realization of where this was going midway through her sentence. _

_"A beach wedding! We can do a beach wedding." Riley bounced giddy. _

_"It's March. Is it not a bit too chilly to be on the summer terf?" Smackle inquired. _

_"That's why it's perfect! No one will be there, so it should be relatively easy to reserve a section." Riley remained optimistic. "So...what do you think, Maya?"_

_She thought about it for a second. "I like it."_

~~~§§§~~~

All eyes were on Maya, whose arm was wrapped around Shawn's. He commented on how beautiful she looked for the twenty-fourth time (Maya was counting). The bottom of her white lace sheath strappless wedding gown changed colors with each step she took.

~~~§§§~~~

_"I can't even afford any of these, Riley!" The sound of metal scraping metal filled the air as Maya ruffled through the sale section of the bridal shop. _

_"We'll find something." Riley encouraged._

_"Not here." _

_Maya grabbed her friend and brought her to the familiar thrift store that had stayed in business due to the management change all those years ago. The sign that read "Demolition" was much more worn down since when they began shopping there. __Riley was skeptical that they would find anything. It didn't help that most of the dresses donated seemed to be either from the 1900s or the 80s. But Maya was the persistent one this time. Riley watched, confused, as her friend suddenly scurried to the changing room. She gasped ten minutes later when Maya reappeared. _

_"LOOOVE IT!" Riley screamed._

_"I know! It could use a little alteration, but I think this is the one."_

_"It's perfect!"_

_"I know! Now, all we have to do is get the flowers, get the dresses for the bride's maids, invite the guests, rent the chairs, get the license, book a photographer, and an officiant, and -"_

_"Please, that's child's play! I got all of that taken care of while you were changing." Riley half-joked proudly. _

~~~§§§~~~

Shawn told her once more how beautiful she looked. He then kiss her on the cheek, said he loved her, and then handed her off to who would be his son-in-law in just moments.

"No cowboy hat, Sundance?" She whispered jokingly.

"Well, I would have, but you told me I wasn't allowed to." He smiled in what he considered victory. "You look beautiful, Maya."

"You don't look so bad yourself, Bucky McBoing Boing." He tried to muffle his laugh.

Topanga officiated the ceremony. Maya grew impatient by the length of her own ceremony, so she did her best to speed it up to the kissing part.

After officially becoming Mr. and Mrs. Friar, the couple and their friends and family danced until it got dark on the beach. Eventually, most of the guests went away until only the core six of them remained; Lucas, Maya, Riley, Farkle, Smackle, and Zay. They sat and talked around a campfire they had set up on the beach. They shared stories of current events that the others weren't there for, and reminisced of stories they were there for. They laughed and cried and made the most of their time together, knowing full well this might be the last time they get to be together like this for a while. No one liked it. They wished life could stay like that forever. But Neverland isn't real, and everyone has to grow up.

Zay was the one to suggest they dispatch for the night. He winked as he explained the newlyweds should celebrate alone. No one argued him. In fact, some of the friends even apologized for clinging onto them on their wedding day, but neither Lucas nor Maya regretted a single minute. To make up for it, the friends shuffled the happy couple into a limo that would take them to the nicest hotel on the beachfront. Lucas would have rather them ride off on a stallion, but he had unfortunately already played that card with Riley, and Maya refused to ride off on a bull or a tractor. So, they did it Maya's way, because in his eyes, her every wish was his command.

* * *

**Author's Note: As it turns out, I have a really hard time writing for happy times. Regardless, I hope you all found it somewhat enjoyable, if not readable. **

**Hey, question, has anyone else noticed Lucas has never tauntingly called Maya "Clutterbucket"? Has he, and I just missed it? Like he is not willing to go there because she is Clutterbucket on her dad's side, and he knows not to go there? I don't know...**

**The adventure is not over yet, though, folks! I have an epic finale planned for you guys, and an epilogue per "Guest's" suggestion. Also, stay tuned for a sneak peak of my prequel, which I will reveal the name of in the next chapter. **

**Until next time, chocolate chip are my favorite, but I welcome all cookies of every flavor. :)**


	20. Then Comes

**Author's Note: Alright guys. Here we are. Chapter 20, a nice even number to write a finale on, wouldn't you say? I can't believe we've come this far. This literally started out as something I was just writing to help me fall asleep at night. I have a jam-packed chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy!**

**Shout outs to miaadventure and T for those delicious cookies! You guys rock! And thanks to everyone else who commented as well! I appreciate the discussion on the whole Clutterbucket thing. **

**WARNING: This is not for younger audiences! I repeat NOT for younger audiences! Violence, curse words, and suggestive material to come. Reader discretion is advised.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World, nor any of its characters. But, if I did, it probably wouldn't be nearly as good as it is.**

**Song: "Stranger" - X Ambassador and "Invincible" - Kelly Clarkson**

* * *

_Sirens blared and lights cut through the dark as the rain pelted against the brick walls and wired fences of the prison._

"_How did the hackers breach our system?! This is a fucking maximum security prison!_ _One little bug and our whole system goes down! McGennit, where's that count I asked for?" A deep voice brooded._

"_Sir, prisoner number 4009D is still unaccounted for."_

"_Shit. Call it in."_

"_Yes, sir!"_

* * *

Newlyweds, Maya and Lucas, were just starting to get settled into their new home. Maya loved the sound of that, "their home". It was a blank canvas for them; a place they could create hundreds of new memories and traditions in. They were living off of the compound, as Lucas intended to have a dog eventually.

Today happened to be Friday date night. It was Lucas's turn to pick the movie, but Maya just wanted to stay in for the night. So, after a couple hours of back and forth, Lucas agreed to drive to the local Redbox and pick something there. As an added bonus, he promised to bring home some drinks from the wine and spirits shop in town.

Lucas had to admit, it was weird not being able to walk places or hop on the subway anymore. He had gotten used to his life in New York. He also knew Maya was struggling even more with it than he was. He could tell she hated not being able to see Riley and Shawn daily, but they were growing up and they had to make a grown up decision. He kept telling himself that this was only temporary and he would have them back to New York as soon as possible. Or, at least he hoped Maya would adapt quickly, with minimal teasing of the native Texans.

"I'll be back in a little bit." Lucas said before walking out the door.

"Okay! Ya'll come back now, ya he'r?" Maya teased as she continued unpacking a box in the kitchen. She wished she had been able to paint all the walls first before unpacking, but time wasn't so kind. There were things that had to be done before Lucas went back to work. Maya's mental list of all that needed done was disrupted when she heard the door reopen. "What did you forget this time?"

"Oh, I haven't forgotten," Maya froze in fear. She knew _that _voice. She never wanted to hear _that _voice again. "You are quite difficult to find. I have to admit, it would have been much easier had you stayed in New York, but I have been planning this for way too long to be stopped due to one minor set back. Maya, dear, IT'S RUDE NOT TO GREET YOUR FATHER AT THE DOOR!" He yelled over the sound of his gun firing three rounds into her new wall.

Maya couldn't help but scream. "LUCAS!" Was the first person to come to her mind. She didn't want to go through this, not again. Maya stayed behind the wall dividing her kitchen from the family room (where the entrance was). It was the same wall that now had three bullet holes in it.

"Uh-oh. It's barely been two months and your marriage is already falling apart. He left you high and dry the moment he could touch the doorknob." He said inching his way a little closer.

"Like you would know anything about marriage!" Maya yelled as she crouched behind the island.

"He's going to leave you just like I did." He said with malice.

"Lucas isn't like that."

"Neither was I, at first." He said tiptoeing closer to her.

"What is it that you want?!" She questioned, beginning to tremble.

She jumped as he grabbed her by the hair, pulling her out of her crouching position. "I WANT YOU TO PAY! I lost EVERYTHING because of you! I rotted in that hell-hole for far too long because of YOU!"

"YOU DID THAT TO YOURSELF!" She yelled struggle to break free. Her elbow suddenly had a clear shot at his balls, and she took it. The moment he released his grip on her long blonde locks, she bolted towards the bedroom. Where was it Lucas left his guns? She was pretty sure they were in the bedroom. She prayed they were there.

She started digging through boxes and scavenging the closets like a mad woman. She knew they were there somewhere. She had complained to Lucas about them a thousand times. But as she heard his footsteps draw near, she began looking for something, anything, that would protect her.

"Maya, how you've grown since we last saw each other." He said dementedly calm. "You really should have come to visit me, than I wouldn't have been surprised by this behavior."

Maya grabbed one of Lucas's old baseball trophies. She tried to keep her breathing quiet as she hid behind her bedroom door. As Rich swung around the door, she lept out and hit him on the his left temple, causing him to drop the gun. He moaned before angrily and blindly thrusting his fists at her. He managed to pound her cheek bone. She yelped while shifting her body to dodge his second punch. She ducked her body once more under his extended arms and darted back to the kitchen. Though she wished she had thought of it sooner, she would have to do this Tangled style.

She searched for the largest, heaviest pan she could find.

"YOU BITCH!" He screamed firing five more shots through the halls of her house.

The loud blasts coming from his pistol, coupled with glass shattering from hit objects, left her paralyzed. She wasn't sure what a heart attack felt like, but she was pretty sure her heart far exceeded what was considered normal. He wouldn't take his finger off that trigger. How many rounds did he have? Maya gripped the handle of her selected skillet. This was either going to end two ways: one with a bullet through her chest and the other with her running out that front door. And she was hoping it was the latter.

He had crazy for irises, and he wanted her dead. Bullets whistled inches away from her head, and soon enough they were standing face to face.

This was it. She lifted the cast iron skillet like a baseball bat. He raised his gun.

"ENOUGH!" She cried.

~~~~~~~~§§§~~~~~~~~

Lucas turned the key to his F-150 and silenced Luke Bryan for the night. He grabbed the bag carefully with the merlot so that he wouldn't break it. Halfway to the front door, he heard it. He heard the two shots.

"MAYA!" He called out, dropping the wine on the pavement to hurry inside. He practically broke down the door. "Maya?" There was a slight whimper in his voice as he tried to search for her through the smoke. He put his hand over his holster as he moved closer to the kitchen. "Maya?" He found her standing over a man's body, shaking. He moved closer to the body, immediately recognizing him. His fists went white.

"I-I did I…?...I...I hit him. Did I...did...I...Lucas, did I I k-kill him?" Maya's fears turned Lucas's attention toward her. "Lucas, is he...dead? She trembled.

Lucas took note of the blood spewing from the corner of his head. He crouched down to check his pulse. After ten seconds, he stood up shaking his head. "No, he's not dead. You hit him pretty good, though." Lucas tried to hide the pride in his voice in order to comfort her. His arms formed a blanket around her body. She cried into his brand new shirt, but he couldn't care less. "It's okay now." He whispered into her ear as he smoothed over her hair.

"NO!" The monster's eyes jutted open like an American Rasputin that wouldn't die. Rich boomed, aiming his last shot at the couple. "I didn't come all this way for nothing!"

But Rich never stood a chance against Lucas's wild west quick fingers. Lucas drew his own gun from his holster, and within a blink shot Rich in the leg. Rich grabbed his leg and writhed Once Lucas was sure the gun was safely out of Rich's hand, Lucas straddled his body and began punching the familiarity from his face. Maya closed her eyes and turned her head away, at least she tried.

Despite all that man had put her through, it made her queezy watching. She didn't want to see Lucas become that person either. "Lucas! Lucas, that's enough! You can stop now!" She pleaded. "Lucas, please stop!"

He looked up to see the horror on her face. When she started crying again, he jumped back up to comfort her.

* * *

It was a familiar scene for Lucas. Bright lights from cop cars and ambulances pierced through the dark. He had to squint a couple times when the flashes pointed in his direction.

It was different this time for Maya, though. This time she got to watch that scumbag cuffed and sent away, something she didn't have the pleasure of last time. He was taken to the hospital first in order to treat the bullet wound Lucas gave him, but the cops assured them the bastard would be going straight to the highest security prison afterwards.

Lucas looked at his wife who was still in shock. He held her hand as she answered the questions the police had for her. They were definitely moving back onto the army post after this.

"We just want to take you two to the hospital for further examination, if that is okay with you." The paramedic said as she approached the couple.

Maya was hesitant. She was exhausted and just wanted to sit down with a bottle of wine that Lucas hadn't smashed on the ground. Despite this, Maya agreed. It was better safe than sorry.

~~~§§§~~~

Maya hated being in hospitals. They were cold, smelly, and unwelcoming. It reeked of death and illness, and she hated it. Yet there she was sitting on the papered bed/table thing, overly exposed on the backside, being poked and prodded at. She loathed it. Why did Lucas get to remain fully clothed for his tests?

Lucas stood next to her holding her and drawing warm circles on her back. He gently glided his thumb over her bruised cheek bone. His face crinkled apologetically when she winced. He was thankful, though, that this was for the most part the extent of the damage to her body. He praised God she was still able to walk this time.

Some of Lucas's military friends came to the hospital to see if they were okay. A couple of them stayed outside their room to protect them in case that nutbag somehow managed to walk out of his own surgery to torture them. Lucas was grateful he found such great friends so quickly.

"Mrs. Friar," The couple perked up when the nurse stepped through the door, "All of your tests came out the way they should." Lucas embraced Maya as both of them let out a sigh of relief. "The baby is fine too, so you are good to go whenever you are ready."

"I'm sorry, go back a second. Did you just say...baby?" Maya went back to being completely dumbfounded.

"Yes, Mrs. Friar, you are about two and a half months along."

"I'm sorry, there must be some mistake." She stared confused at the nurse, who was now growing a similar expression on her own face. "Baby? I thought I couldn't...baby?"

"Yes, Mrs. Friar, it's true. You two are going to be parents in six and a half months, or so. You didn't know? I'll see if there is an ultrasound technician available so you can see for yourself." She smiled. She congratulated them before scampering off.

Lucas turned to Maya with a smile bigger than the solar system. "I'm - I'm going to be a dad! Maya, we're going to be parents!"

While Lucas was ready to do an Irish jig, Maya sat on the hospital bed having the beginnings of a panic attack. "Lucas, I don't know if I can do this. I mean, what if I can't carry to term? And if I do, I don't know how to raise a kid! My own father just tried to kill me less than an hour ago!"

"Maya, you are going to be a great mom! We'll figure this out, together...if that's what you want, I mean." He tried to be considerate of her.

"Well, we can't go back now, can we, Mad Dog?"

Lucas almost doubled over. "Maya! You can't say_ that word_ in public!" He whined.

"And _we're_ suppose to be parents!" She rolled her eyes. "I guess we'll just have to figure things out one day at a time, just like we always do."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been sure about anything. But, I am sure that I love you, and if this kid is yours, I am going to love it more than humanly possible. Even if it turns out to be a rootin'' tootin' cowgirl."

"Cow...girl? I think you mean cowboy."

"Oh, shut up and just kiss me!" He dared disobey that command.

"Maya." He said softly while pulling away. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being amazing...For being you." Maya bit lightly against her bottom lip. "I love you, Maya Friar."

"I love you, Lucas Friar." She kissed him once more putting physicality to her feelings.

"Wait," he pulled away once more, "What did you mean by 'if this kid is yours?'"

* * *

**Okay guys. We did it! We made it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have a couple notes here to end on.**

**1) Make sure you stay tuned for the epilogue. As far as I have planned so far, it will be a chapter added onto this story. **

**2) I was watching Nicholas Spark's _The Longest Ride _the other day, and the whole time I just kept thinking "This is Lucas and Maya. Like, this is the story of Lucas and Maya in an AU." Especially, after watching the promo for "Girl Meets Texas". If you haven't seen the movie yet, and you ship Lucaya, definitely watch it and tell me if you agree or not. **

**3) I was also watching the Rileytown episode the other day, and I have to say, Zay is really growing on me. I have to admit, I wasn't too big of a fan of his at first, but he is quickly becoming one of my favorites. I wish I got to write more with him, though, I honestly don't think I could do his character justice. And can we just talk about how cool Farkle is becoming (I mean, he was always a fun character, but I really like how he is developing). Anyway, I just thought I would say that. Thanks for reading all the way through this rant.**

**4) As promised, the title of the prologue to this story is "Girl Meets Hartbeat". Stay tuned for a sneak peak in the epilogue. **

**5) And finally, give yourselves some yummy cookies! YOU get a virtual chocolate chip cookie! And YOU get a virtual chocolate chip cookie! EVERYBODY GETS A VIRTUAL CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE! You all deserve them for sticking with me this long! You readers are the best! I always love your comments, and of course, your cookies (I am getting so fat from all of them!). Please make sure to leave a comment, criticism, and/or cookie before you leave (if you want to). Thanks! I love you all! 3 **


End file.
